Give Me Love
by PorkChopSmall
Summary: Elena's life takes a turn for the worse when her brother is kidnapped by the merciless 'Creature of the Night', Damon. To save Jeremy, Elena offers her life to the beast, but will she survive living with him as his prisoner or will she be the one to find the man hidden under the beast? Loosely based on the original Beauty and the Beast story with a Delena twist. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elena's P.O.V.

I stepped out in to the warm glow of the sun, basking in its rays as I prepared myself for another day of struggling to make end's meat and another day on constant harassment from Klaus Mikaelson.

The man was insufferable, always looking at me and finding some sort of excuse to come speak to me at the most inappropriate times. I wished that he would just go pick on someone else for a change. There were plenty of other women in village practically throwing themselves at him. But then again, I really was the only girl that he hadn't conquered yet and I knew he was determined to change that. But I was certain that that would never happen.

I pushed the thought aside, trying to start the day off with a positive, but in this dump of a village, that was very unlikely.

I continued my journey, choking slightly on the fumes in the air as I got closer to the centre of the village. Even here, compared to the big cities, the coal smoke rose from the stacks and the steam from the deep underground pump-works seeped into the usual golden light look of sun, making it a more of a blood orange.

I never really felt like I belonged here. Everything was so different and dark. A counter culture embracing the beauty of the Victorian era while mixing it with a splash of gothic setting. Everything was primarily powered with energy created from steam and everyone consider themselves a 'genius' amateur engineer.

It wasn't exactly an ugly place, but I never felt comfortable here. Everything here was so artificial that it was hard to see the beauty anymore.

"Good morning Miss Gilbert."

I was snapped out of my train of thought by the annoying British accent that I heard almost every day.

"Good morning Mr Mikaelson." I replied through gritted teeth. I may not have liked the man, but I was brought up by my parents to be polite no matter how much I wanted to avoid him.

"Please, call me Klaus." He gave me a cocky smile and a wink before I turned my back on him, pacing up the narrow path.

I was really not in the mood for him, especially today. I was already late for work and knew he would just relay the same set of questions he did all the time.

"Where are you off to today?" He asked in an overly cheerful tone, jogging by my side in a bid to keep up with me.

"That's really none of your business." I shot back, refusing to look at him.

Klaus took one long stride and stood directly in front of me, blocking my path and holding his hands up.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to offend you. Please, let me make it up to you." He pouted his lips, trying to look innocent with his gesture, but it slowly formed into a devilish smirk.

I rolled my eyes. How could one man expect so much when it was clear his intentions were not to please the women around him, but rather please himself? It sickened me when men saw women as property and not as a human being.

"No thank you." I narrowed my brows and tried to keep myself calm. "I have a lot of work to be getting on with, so if you could excuse me."

I shoved passed him, not wanting to wait around and give him time to start talking to me again. I quickly made my way to the Inn at the corner of the road, slipping through the back door into the kitchen. I grabbed my apron from my hanger and notepad before rushing out the door to the tables to wait on customers.

* * *

It was the most boring and tedious job in the world, but it paid good money and it was the only job offer I had currently. Damn this place. The only plus side to this job was working alongside my closet friend, Caroline. We had known each other for years and her father owned the bar, so that was the really reason I got the job, something I would be forever grateful for, despite hating what I did with every bit of my being.

I smiled, giving a slight wave to Caroline as I began to hurry to another table. The Inn was beginning to fill up, quite suddenly actually, as a large group of sailors came barging through the door, laughing uproariously and making a big commotion about their entrance. Typical men.

I quickly scanned the group from a distance, not wanting to draw any attention to myself, but it didn't appear as if there were any serious trouble makers around them. They actually seemed like a well-natured gang compared to what we usually got in the bar.

I had been waiting on tables for most of the day and my shift was almost over, just one more table to serve. I made my way over to their table, taking their orders as they ogled my breasts and curves of my body.

This was my life. Getting chatted up by drunkards and stared at by perverts. I never really understood what was keeping me in this town and then it came to me. My brother.

Jeremy was a few years younger than me and a mechanic at the local transport station. Unlike me, he absolute loved his job and I didn't want to take him away from that. Ever since our parents had died, I felt like it was my duty to make sure that Jeremy was happy with every aspect of his life, even if it meant that I had deal with life in this God forsaken village. Which I did.

"Hey, woman, get me another beer, would ya'!"

I felt a hand slap my back side, causing me to jump forward, screeching and dropping the tray of food in my hand. The plates smashed across the floor, sending food flying in a multitude of different directions. I whirled around on the spot, backhanding the disgusting excuse for a man across the face.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I screamed, causing the whole bar to stop and look at the commotion.

"Elena!" A voice boomed from across the room. My boss. "I want a word with you in my office, now." He turned on his heels and headed to the small room at the back of the bar.

Great, just perfect. It was becoming a regular thing now that he would call me in to his office to discuss my behaviour.

I wondered in to the room as he settled at the desk. He gestured to the seat, but I preferred to stand than sink down to his level. I crossed my arms over my chest and he shook his head at my stubbornness.

"I can't do this anymore, Elena. This is the third time this month that you have lashed out at a customer." He was being completely blunt, which I hadn't expected at all.

I panicked.

"But I-…"

"I don't want to hear." He held up his hand, silencing me. "Look, I know this job is tough, but you knew what you signed up for."

My mouth fell open. I knew that it was true, but I couldn't help the way I was. I couldn't help that very moron that walked through the door was a half-breed and a pervert.

"I'm sorry, Elena, but I am going to have to let you go."

I nodded my head, tears brimming my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I didn't need anyone's pity. I tore off my apron, throwing it on the desk and stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut behind me. I didn't stop as I heard the calling of my name or even when someone grabbed my arm. I simply yanked it out of their grip and continued to the back door.

I breathed a sigh of relief, finally being out of that filthy and disgusting hellhole. But then the reality hit me that I no longer had a job. How was I supposed to support Jeremy now? I racked a nervous hand through my messy curls and made my way home. I would sort all this out later, but right now I just wanted to curl up into a ball and forget the world.

The wind felt unreal and gritty from the harsh flakes of ice beating against my cheeks. I looked around and everything had a dark purple tint. The moon didn't look like it was really in this dimension. Shadows creped on the side of my vision, but as I looked towards them, they scuttled away.

I walked through the dark, stinky and cold alley as a short cut to get home.

"Hey whore!" A man with rough voice called. I ignore it and kept going. "I'm talking to you!" The man yelled again but kept going. Probably some drunken idiot from the bar.

Suddenly my waist was grabbed and the man spun me around to face him. He was the same guy from the bar who I had slapped.

"Are you deaf?" He yelled in front of me but I just stay silent and keep my mouth shut.

He gripped my face, focusing my head around to look at him.

"If you wanna do it the hard way, then that's fine by me." The man smirked and tossed me against the cold brick wall. Before I had time to react, his mouth was on my neck. "You smell delicious, darling." He murmured.

My mouth opened to scream, but his hand clamped over my face with bruising force, muffling any sound that escaped me.

Suddenly anger hit me like a freight train as the man pawed at my thighs and tightening his hold on my face. I just couldn't get this guy off me, no matter how hard I struggled as he started kissing and nibbling at my neck. I flinched back at the feeling of his mouth on me and tried shoving him, which worked.

I ran for the exit of the ally but he came up behind me, grabbing my arm and swinging me around to face him. His eyes darkened and before I knew it, my head snapped to the side with a sickening crack. Searing pain shot through my cheek and I whimpered slightly, trying to bring my hand up to cradle my face, but he snatched my wrists, pulling me against him.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." He whisper, yanking my hair to the side and trailing his tongue from my collar bone to my ear lobe.

My eyes widened in fear, not being able do anything, until suddenly he was pulled back with force and he landed on the ground. I staggered back and struggled to adjust to what was happening as I fell against the wall to keep myself steady.

I heard shouting and tearing and…barking. Aisha! My dog.

The man shouted out in pain as Aisha bit into his arm, ripping away at the flesh there. He jumped to his feet and shoved passed me frantically and run away down the alley, stumbling along the way and holding on to the wall for balance. And then he was gone.

Aisha jumped up at me, licking at my hands and whimpering slightly. She was a Siberian husky, with a beautiful fur coat and piercing blue eyes. She was free-spirited, clever and very, very protective.

I had raised her since she was a puppy and was a gift from my parents. She was also there for me in times of need and that is what made staying here another reason I had to deal with it. Living in the slums, this was really the only place that allowed dogs and I couldn't leave her behind. I could never do that.

"Hey Aisha. You good girl, thank you baby." I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Come on then, let's go home."

I tapped the side of my leg and made my way out of the alley way, Aisha close at my side. I breathed a sigh of relief as we exited the darkness. It wasn't uncommon for women to be attacked around these parts, but it still didn't make me feel any less fearful of what could have happened. If Aisha hadn't of been there, I don't know what would have happened. Well, actually, I knew exactly what would have happened and it made my skin crawl.

My house came in to view a few minutes later. It was an awful looking house, but it was all I could afford to keep a roof over Jeremy's head. It wasn't much, but it was home.

I walked up to the small moat that surrounded the house and peered into its murky depths, everything was covered in sludge, and things were moving in it.

I sighed. No doubt Jeremy had clogged the drain with oil again with his wacky inventing. I didn't have a problem with him being creative; I just wished he would clean up after himself.

I made my way up the steep and uneven steps, slipping through the front door, my eyes widening at the state the room was in.

Various pieces of metal and copper lay scattered on a nearby wooden desk, mixed in with various sketches of machines and parts. A half completed construction laid on top of it all, the various cogs and nuts and bolts that made it up still visible within. Its outer layer wouldn't be applied until the insides were complete. There was a mix of more sketches and notes scattered over the desk top.

I shook my head and called Jeremy's name. No reply. He must have still been at the workshop. At least I had time to cool off and think the right way to tell him I had lost my job. This was not going to be easy.

I stumbled into the small washroom next to my bedroom and started the hot water machine for the shower. Steam began to fill the room as I quickly stripped off my uniform, chucking it in out the window. I had no use for it anymore.

The warm water worked its magic on my tender skin, soothing out all my aches and pains. The tinging of the clockwork timer next to the shower reminded me of what little time I had to enjoy it. I sighed, rising out my hair before drying off in my room.

I dressed in my corset and a calf length, sleeveless shift. The dress was a dark blue, lined with metal studs on the sides that ran the full length of hem. My corset was ebony brown, showing off my curves in all the right places. My boots were a dark tan leather with several straps reaching across from left to right, keeping them tight to my feet when done up all the way.

The lamps were trimmed low and most of the illumination came from the open firebox door, the glowing coals giving a weird shadow cast around the room. I settled in the only chair of the room and started to fiddle with the locket chain that hung from my neck. It was the last memory that I owned from my parents.

The front door swung open and Jeremy wobbled in carrying a large box and paper work.

"Elena! I have the most fantastic news!"

"Which is?" I wondered over to him, helping him with the large box, which was heavy than I had expected.

Jeremy gestured for me to sit in the seat as he stood by the fire place, straining his face to try and keep his emotions at bay. He was positively ecstatic about something.

"I got accepted in to the Machinery and Clockwork Development Workstation!"

"That's amazing! Well done!" I exclaimed, my mouth expression a mix of surprise and pure delight.

I jumped forward, grabbing him and pulling him in to my arms. I couldn't believe it! For years he had tried to get into that place and finally all of his efforts had paid off! The Machinery and Clockwork Development Workstation, or MCDW for short, was one of the most prestigious and well known businesses that was ever made. They were involved with all the new and high tech inventions that served the wealthier members of society. People like Klaus.

It made me shuddered at the thought that my brother was now going to be working for those monsters, but it was the only way to make a living. If you ever got offered a place there, then you had to take it or forever wonder how your life would have changed.

"When do you leave?" I asked curious to when my brother would begin his journey into the big wide world.

"As soon as possible!" Jeremy pulled back, looking into my eyes with a slight sorrow. "They want me to leave tonight so I can get there by tomorrow evening."

I studied my brother's expression and saw the worry in his face at how I was going to react. In all honest I was heartbroken to have him ripped away from me so suddenly, but I knew that it was for the best. At least for now.

I braved a smile and hugged him once again, reassuring him that everything would be fine and that he needed this. This was his opportunity to explore all the possibilities that were open to him.

"I want this for you, Jeremy. This is your time to show the world what you are made of."

* * *

The rest of the evening I spent in my brothers company was helping him pack with everything he would need from his toothbrush to his tools. It almost felt silly, seeing as my brother was now sixteen and going up in his life, but I couldn't help in being overly protective of him.

We went out to the garage and pulled the small cart out. It was a mini motor powered vehicle that Jeremy had built a few years back and now it was finally getting some use out of it. He secured all this belongings in the back of the cart and turned back to me, eyes filled.

A single tear ran down my face. I didn't want him to leave me, but I kept reminding myself that this was for the best. It has to be.

I pulled my necklace from my neck and handed him the locket. He started at me in utter disbelief, holding the locket back out to me as if it was going to burn him.

"I-I-I can't take this. Mum and Dad gave it to you, I can't-…"

"Yes you can." I cut him off, my tone calm compared to his muttered words. "That way you can always remember."

A half smile formed on his face, but tear tracks still covered his cheeks. It was going to be hard, I knew that, but we needed to do this for our own good. I wanted him to be safe.

Aisha started rubbing her head against Jeremy's leg and I thought back to what happened tonight. As much as this place I called home scared me, I wanted my brother to be safe.

"Take Aisha with you. That way you'll always have a bit of company."

"But what about you, here, on your own?" He choked.

"I have friends, a home and a job. I'll be just fine." It was a small lie, but I didn't want my brother too feel sorry for me.

He gave a nod, pulling me in to his embrace before setting off on his journey.

I watched my brother's cart disappear in to the night as he started his new adventure. I was so happy for him, yet why did I have the feeling that this was going to end badly for both of us…

* * *

**Hello everyone! I have been thinking about writing this story for a while and finally decided to start it! Yes it is based on Beauty and the Beast, but it is one of my favourite fairy tales ever and I really wanted to do this based around my favourite onscreen couple. **

**I wanted to make this story different to the others, so decided to base it around a steampunk setting. Steampunk, for those who don't know, is a Victorian setting but further in the future. It's as if the steam engine prevailed and culture never evolved and objects are richly decorated with brass detailing. Pipes, machinery, gears, and lots and lots of brass. I wanted to make it true to the classic Beauty and the Beast story, but I also wanted to put my own spin on it, so I hope you guys like that idea! ****I intend to write each chapter in alternative points of view between Elena and Damon, so I hope you guys like that idea. **

**Anyway, please let me know what you think! Should I continue? I am really excited for this, so I hope you guys like it as well! I will hopefully be updating by Friday so please stick around of you enjoyed this! **

**Next chapter: Jeremy's journey comes to an unexpected stop, coming face-to-face with a creature of night. Stay tuned! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Damon's P.O.V.

I was hungry. No, scratch that, I was STARVING.

No one ever came down this part of the forest anymore, not since they built that damn factory and main road out of the city. I'd watch from a far as the village grew in to a town and then a city, developing and shaping in ways that I never believed possible. Always trying to better their work and destroy the beauty that was around them. Could they not see the wonders that surrounded them? Damn humans.

I hadn't had a proper meal in weeks, surviving on animals and my servants. Both groups tasted equally disgusting, but I was either that or wither away to nothing. I needed something fresh and different replenish my dying taste buds.

I thought about going in to town to pick a victim, but resisted. It wasn't in my nature to go seek out my food and the chase was so much more fun when dinner came to me. As sad as it was, this was as exciting as my life got now; a Creature of the Night.

But it wasn't always like this. I used to be a Lord.

Everybody adored me with my ocean blue eyes, charming smile, incredible body and glossy raven hair. I was impossibly gorgeous looking young man and I was absolute perfection. People wanted to be friends with me and others wanted to serve me. It was a winning situation all round for me. I had everything I ever wanted from my looks to the money, the attention, and the women.

Everything but love.

My father had always told me that love and emotions like that were for the weak. If I ever wanted for people to take me seriously and bow down to my every need, then they had to fear me. Anyone that opposed me I destroyed. My first time had been with a local farmer.

He had begged me not take his home after he failed his payments, but I had no sympathy for people like him. They were at the bottom of the hierarchy and I at the top. I didn't need to listen to them. That night I had his house burned to the ground whilst he and his family watched. That was my first taste of true power and I loved it.

I ruled with an iron-fist, showing no mercy and relishing in the heartbreak of others.

Then, one stormy evening, a woman came to manor asking to speak with me urgently. I was never one to deny a beautiful woman, accept she was a hideous creature, not worthy of my time. I dismissed her out into the storm, banning her from every entering my property again.

That night, whilst getting ready for bed, she appeared in the mirror as I stared at my reflection. She stepped out of the glass frame and as she did, here disgusting looks disappeared as she revealed herself to be a witch of immense beauty.

I would never forget the way she looked at me with glass eyes as she cut into her own wrist with her finger nails, letting the blood drip down her arms and pool at her feet. She gripped my hand from my side, the crimson liquid burning in to my skin.

And then she spoke the words that would haunt me forever…

_"You are a veil, cure and unworthy man with the status you have and the orders you give. Who are you to decide if someone is deserving when you yourself deserve nothing. You are a monster and so you should be treated as such. Stripped of your good looks and truly feared by everyone, you will accept this as your punishment for the years of misfortune you have disposed on others. You will not age, nor die, nor have any contact with the outside world. The only way to break this curse is to find love and be loved in return. You have one hundred years, Damon. Make them count or stay like this forever; a Creature of the Night."_

And with that she was gone. It was exactly ninety-nine years to the day that I had been cursed. Cursed to crave the blood of the innocent and act like some animal in the woods. I still had my manor and servants, but they were nothing to brag about. Just lifeless shells of what they used to be, serving no real purpose now that to serve me.

What a life! They were not cursed in the same way as I, but they were cursed to never leave the manor grounds for as long as I was alive, which seemed like forever.

But my time was running out, I knew that. I'd tried to vain over the years, meeting many women who could have broken the spell. But each time, I lost control, letting my animal instincts take over.

I'd never killed one of them, but each time they became part of my nightmare, haunting me in my dreams. So I used them feed off of, becoming part of the house and one of my new servants to endure this curse with me. It was so hard, being surrounded by woman who would never love me, just ghost of their form beings in my presence, unable to escape the darkness that I had capture them in.

It was hopeless. I had already given up willing accepting my fate now. I knew that this was my last year, but I knew already that I would never find what I wanted. So I just let the animal take over, becoming the monster I was always destined to be.

Just then the sound of a steady beating heart echoed through the trees, causing my mouth to salivate at the sweet sensation humming in my ears. I took a deep breath and was met with the delicious sent of raw, youthful blood. My lips pulled into a smirk. This was just too easy.

I blurred down the cliff edge, coming to an abrupt stop by the road. There. A boy, no older than sixteen, attempting to push a motor cart up the hill, with no success. He was vulnerable and an easy target. I could have easier helped him and hope that my one good deed for the day would rid me of the nightmares, but I was too hungry.

I needed to feed.

I went to attack him then, when an unfamiliar sound snapped me out of my hunting stance.

A dog, really?

The boy thought that that mangy mutt would protect him from his part of the woods. I shook my head in disbelief. I may have been human myself at one point in my life, but I was nowhere near as stupid as these fools that entered this forest.

With one finally shove, the boy gave up, trying to catch his breath.

"Looks like we'll have to find someone to help." He muttered and I wondered who on earth he was talking to, until I realised it was the dog.

I rolled my eyes, following him up the rocky hillside pathway, but remaining in the shadows at all times. I had to wait for the right time to feed.

I stalked him further until he reached the bank of the river and I observed him as his face lit up in relief at the large manor in front of him; my manor. Silly human.

It would have been too simply to just kill him then, in fact it thrilled me to know that he knew nothing of what was going to happen to him. I decided then that I wouldn't kill him straight away, but rather keep him round as a sort of snack.

I was clueless to when the next mindless idiot walked into my territory, so it severed in my best interests to keep him around for a while.

But that didn't mean that I didn't want to play a little game with him first.

I taunted him, making noises in the darkness and disappearing from sight when he swung around in an attempt to find the source. A grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it in to the branches of a nearby tree, causing the boy to jump back.

His breaths became short and rapid and I could hear his heartbeat thrumming away against his rib-cage. He was completely terrified, just the way I liked them.

I waited for the right moment, just as he reached the main gate. As I inched closer, the dog growled in my direction, teeth bared and prepared to pounce.

"Aisha, what is it?"

I took a step to the left, calculating my steps and then I attacked.

As I lunged for him, the dog howled, taking off in the opposite direction. Man's best friend? What a poor excuse that was.

I tackled the boy to the floor, yanking his head to the side and plunging my fangs into his neck, ripping into his sensitive flesh. As soon as the hot liquid entered my mouth, I relaxed at the feeling of it gliding down my throat. But there was something different about him.

His blood was incredible! Maybe it was to do with the fact I hadn't had a decent meal in a while, but he tasted of something not of this land. His blood was pure and untainted unlike the rest of the fools that lived in that city. No this was something truly special.

I gulped down the liquid like a man parched from water, being greedy with the amount I was taking but I needed to have my fill. The boys eyes fluttered closed as his heart beat slowed. Once the burning in my throat subsided, I slowly retracted my fangs, throwing my head back and licking my lips. I sighed, slightly annoyed. The initial flavour was amazing, but the after taste left a souring feeling behind. If only there were more like him…

I pondered the thought, grinning to myself as I hatched my own little plan in my head. What if there were others like him, family members? Well, that would mean that I would've hit the jackpot.

The boy started regaining consciousness beneath me, eyes wide as he saw the blood the covered my lower face and clothes. He bit back a screaming before darting to the nearby trees, but he didn't get far. Within a second, I blurred in front of him, holding him firmly in place by this neck.

"No, please! Please don't kill me!" He cried, holding in to my arm and trying to shift it off of him.

I chuckled at seeing his pathetic attempts to push me away; however it was becoming annoying now, so I used my inhuman speed and strength to push him up against a tree.

"You will not struggle or make a sound." I compelled the boy; a neat little trick I had picked up since becoming this creature. "You will answer all of my questions. Are we clear?"

The boy repeated everything I had said and nodded in agreement, allowing me to release his neck and cross my arms other my chest. I started to pace backwards and forwards in front of him, bring my hand to my face and wiping away the blood that lingered on the corners of my mouth.

"Tell me, boy, are there any other members of your family?" I asked, my eyes fixated on the red substance that covered my fingers. There had to be more like him.

"Y-yes…my s-sister." He whispered, fear still evident in his tone.

I smirked again. Not only was there another, but it was his sister. A young girl no less! After all the crap I had put up with in my lifetime, things were suddenly starting to look up.

"Hmm. She must be awful worried about you, out here on your own." I turned back to him, studying his frightful expression.

"She'll come find me. We'll report you for this. We'll-…"

I ran at him, wrapping my fist around his throat, cutting off his air ways.

"You will do nothing of the sort." I spat. "I have no doubt that your sister will come looking for you, which really works in my favour."

I couldn't help but chuckle again, letting him go and watching his knees give way as he collapsed to the ground.

"W-wh-who are y-you?" He boy stuttered, physically shaking.

I rolled my eyes. Humans and their ridiculous mood swings and traits. None the less, it amused me that he was so scared of me now after just one meeting. I could wait to tell him what I had in store for the rest of his miserable existence as my personal blood bag snack on legs. That's until his sister arrived and was willing to accept my bargain…

I knelt down on one knee, holding out my hand to him, a sadistic grin playing on my lips.

"My name's Damon Salvatore and I am a vampire."

* * *

**Hello everyone! I have delivered another chapter to you all a lot sooner than I was expecting. I just loved writing this so much and writing Damon as slightly evil and sadistic. But, remember, he is a vampire; it's just what they do. Anyway, this chapter was more about showing the situation that Damon is in and an explanation in to my he is they way he is. I hope all of it made since and I hope that it relates nicely to the original Beauty and the Beast story.**

**Please let me now what you guys think and if you think I should keep on writing this. Thanks to you if you have reviews, favourited or followed this story already! It really means a lot so thank you guys!**

**Next chapter: W****hat does Damon have in store for Jeremy and w****hat bargain will Damon give Elena to save her brothers life. Stay tuned ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elena's P.O.V.

I'd spent most of the night tossing and turning, not getting nearly enough sleep for the day, not that I needed it. I didn't have a job anymore so getting up seemed pretty pointless. There was nothing to do in this place. I didn't have any real friends I could talk to. Sure I had Caroline, but even she didn't really understand me.

I guess I just didn't really belong here anymore. My two main reasons for staying in this place were gone and I had no idea when they would come back. I couldn't sleep last night, having this horrible feeling that something was going to happen to Jeremy. I was scared for him.

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind, telling myself that as long as Aisha was at his side, nothing could go wrong. I just wished that I would start to believe that.

I convinced myself that it was pointless to stay indoors all day, so I threw on my dark red dress and knee high black boots before grabbing my book and heading out. I didn't really know where I was going, all I knew was I needed to get out of the town for a while.

Maybe I could sit in the river bank for a while..? It was the last natural water system that flowed through the town and was just outside of the village. At least there I would be given a bit of space to calm down fully.

"Why if it isn't the lovely Elena and how are you today, my dear?" Klaus beamed at me, leaning against the wall casually, eyeing me up.

Did the man have to be that obvious in the way that he looked at me? He way his gaze lingered over every aspect of my body but my face made me feel a cold chill travel up my spine.

"Leave me alone Klaus, I'm not in the mood for your pathetic attempts to win me over." I was bitter and I didn't want to hide it one bit.

His grin faltered slightly at my tone but that did little to stop him as he reached forward, tugged at a loose curl that hung over my shoulder. I tried to ignore him, but he brought his fingertips up to my cheek making me shudder in disgust.

I pulled my hand back, striking him across the face causing him to lose is balance and lean up against the wall, clutching his cheek in shock. He was clearly outraged that I'd hit him but it felt good to give him a taste of his own medicine of being made a foul of.

"Klaus, I said leave me alone! I don't want to have anything to do with you, now leave."

He rubbed his jaw before staring daggers at me, leaning forwards slightly so he was towering over my small frame.

"My will regret those words one day, love. Just you wait." He murmured, his tone laced with venom, before storming down the road.

I narrowed my eyes as Klaus turned the corner, disappearing in to the local bar. Bloody idiot. I hated him. I always believed that there was at least some amount of good in everyone, but when I looked at Klaus, I saw none.

I marched off on to the old dirt track, not caring what anyone had just witnessed. I wasn't in the mood for men who just thought they could take what they wanted, when they wanted. I was seething and needed to have a time out. I walked a few more minutes until I reached the bank by the river.

This place always reminded me of a happier time in my life when my parents had been alive and I was having to live on the edge all the time. It was also one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen in my life. I could just come here and feel repose without feeling the weight of the world on my small shoulders

I laid flat on my back, closing my eyes to block out the surroundings of thick smoke and industrial buildings. I relaxed my muscles and opened my mind, going off into my own, perfect little world. It was a place where I could be at peace and forget this ridiculous place that I called home.

I would give anything, just anything, to be able to explore the world, feel safe and be completely changing my life around. I would sell my soul to the devil himself just to have that opportunity. But it would never come, I knew that. My life was destined to forever remain here, slowly living on day by day, having no really goals in life. It was a sad fact, but true.

I was rushed from my thoughts at the sound of distant panting and barking.

Aisha?

I shot up from my position to see her running towards me. Panic filled me in an instant. Aisha was a loyal and courageous dog and would fight to the death to protect her owner. So why was she here and without Jeremy?! Something had gone wrong, I knew it.

"What are you doing here? Where's Jeremy?" I panicked.

She started to whimper and it was then that I saw mattered splatters on her white coat. _Blood. _My throat when dry and tears brimmed my eyes. No…not Jeremy.

With my knees feeling like water balloons, I attempted to get off the ground as my thoughts rushed to what could have happened. I feared the worst, but I had to find him. I had to get him back no matter what happened to me. I had to protect him.

I snatched the leash that hung around her neck, patting her head and placing a small kiss on the top between her ears.

"Take me to him Aisha. We have to find him." I whispered, just begging that I could find him before it was too late.

* * *

I must have been walking for hours as I started to feel tired and weary but still determined. I was going to find Jeremy, take him home and shield him from the world, protecting him at all cost. He was all I had left.

Aisha helped guide the way through the twists and turns in the forest until we came across the cart.

I rushed to the vehicle, hoping there would be something here to tell me what happened to my brother, but there was none. All his stuff was still here, untouched, and the motor engine was frozen over. I started to tremble, my bottom lip wobbling. As much as I didn't want to believe, something horrible had happened to my brother.

But I had to keep going as Aisha darted along the pathway and deeper into the forest.

The land was dark, and eerie, it seemed as if the forest would never end. The trees seemed like they had faces and eyes that were watching my every move. The birds were squawking, making leaves rustle and fall to the ground. It was all muddy and where there was any grass, it was covered over in dew. The leaves seem to cover everything, making almost impossible to know where I was stepping.

As if on cue, I tripped over a large tree root sticking up from the ground. I cried out as my hands received the most of the impact. I raised my palms to my face, seeing deep cuts now slicing over the skin, bleeding out in all different directions. Aisha was at my side in seconds, pushing her head against me and willing me to get up. I swallowed the pain and shakily got back to my feet.

I had to find Jeremy. I had to.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something gold reflecting the light of the moon. I stepped closer, narrowing my eyes to try and get a better look at the object. It looked so familiar…my locket!

I rushed over to the necklace, clutching it in my hands and then clipping it around my neck.

I raised my head and my gaze fell on the massive house in front of me. It wasn't even what I would call a house, more like some manor. It was strangely beautiful in its design but had a sinister and haunting feel about it. Something wasn't right here.

I knew that was unlikely, but I had to at least see if anyone lived here, maybe they knew where my brother was and would be able to help me.

I threw open the gate, Aisha still at me side but she was cowering and taking hesitant steps in the direction if the house. Aisha wasn't scared of anything, but the way she walked and the way her hair stood on her back told me I had something to be fearful of.

Nevertheless, I pounded up the steps to the door, gripping the large rope that hung from a bell and pulled. The sound echoed throughout the courtyard, but nothing happened. I placed my palm of the hard wooden panels and screeched as the door flew open.

I landed on my hands and knees, wincing at the pain that shot up my arm from the large cut in my palm. It was still bleeding, but I was snapped out of my own misery at the distant and echoing sound of whimpering.

I cautiously made my way through the hall wall and in to the large parlour area at the centre of the house. The fire was burning, lighting up the room to reveal paintings and tapestries that covered the walls. It was nothing like I had ever seen before.

I scanned the room, hoping to find something or someone to help me until my eyes landed on a shadowy figure on the floor. _Oh God, no!_

"Jeremy!"

I ran to my brother's side, collapsing on the floor and holding his face in my hands. His skin was like ice and his complexion was as white as paper with dark bruises covering his neck and wrists. That's when I noticed the blood. I gently turned his head to the side to examine the wounds, but my breath caught in my throat.

They were bite marks.

"El-en-a…" He moaned out in pain, trying to raise his head but his neck gave way, thumping against the floor boards.

I gripped my brother's hand, squeezing it tightly as he slowly started to open his eyes, filled fear and uncertainly. He didn't even look like my brother anymore.

"It's okay, Jeremy, I'm here now. Everything's going to be fine." I tried to reassure him as best I could, hoping that the panic didn't fill my voice.

"You have to get out of here, Elena, please…" He choked on his words, head tipping back as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

I went to grab his face to get him to wake up but arms encircled my waist, yanking me up off the floor. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me as a strong pair of biceps locked themselves around me, hugging me harshly against a wall of muscle.

My chest started to rise and fall in rapid moments, almost like I was hyperventilating and I couldn't breathe properly. I froze as a man chuckled behind me, nuzzling his face in to my hair as a hand snaked around my front to my face, pulling my head to the side so his mouth was settled on my neck. He took a long and deep intake of air as his lips rested on my ear. I could feel his hot breath crawling across my skin, causing me to shiver involuntary.

I struggled against the unbreakable grip, but it was near to impossible with my arms locked to me sides tightly giving me little room to try and escape.

"Elena Gilbert." The man blew on to my sensitive skin in a low and husky tone. His hands moved their way down my body, resting on my waist as he spun me around to meet his face.

I swallowed a large lump that had lingered in the back of my throat as I was met with piercing, cold blue eyes. He was dressed all in black, matching his thick, raven hair and mesmerising eyes. His flawless, pale skin made him stand out as he was absolutely gorgeous, young and completely captivating.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and he smiled, no, smirked at me, studying my shaken expression as he moved closer towards me. I stepped back, but found myself pressed against the wall as he closed in on me. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid in what he would do.

_This couldn't be happening…this couldn't be happening!_

My lids snapped open as he ripping my hand from my side and placing a small, soft kiss on the top but his face was anything but innocent. He gave me a dark smirk as if knowing something I didn't as he ran his hand up my arm until it was resting on the crook of my neck; our bodies now separate by little more than a few inches.

"What a pleasure it is to finally meet you." He whispered.

* * *

**Another chapter down! Sorry that this took a while but I haven't been feeling to well over the last few days. Nevertheless, I am feeling better and was determined to get this chapter finished. What did you think? I wanted to build the situation that Elena has now gotten herself into slowly rather than going all put too soon. Plus, I wanted to show the more sinister side to Damon in the way he has acted so far. **

**I will be making my chapters longer from now on as the main point of the story is finally taking place. I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far and hopefully you will be sticking around for more. Thanks for the reviews and, as always, please let me know what you all think! **

**Next chapter: Damon makes Elena an ultimatum to save her brothers life, but is she strong enough in being able to accept the deal? Stay tuned ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Damon's P.O.V.

I could\n't believe my eyes at the girl that stood before. She was stunning, even when covered in dirt and wild hair that was tangled in knots. Her long chestnut hair fell in waves down her back with a few strands now hanging over her bare olive shoulders. She was truly one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen as I studied her panicked doe like eyes. She was perfect. And she was mine.

Her scent was stronger than anything that I have ever known and I could almost taste her, I could imagine her sweetness running down my throat…

I was snapped out of my daze at the soft moaning pains coming from behind. Of course, the boy had regained conciseness again! No matter, he wouldn't be a problem anymore, not now that I had what I wanted.

"Jeremy!" The girl, Elena, screamed shoving her fists against my chest and trying to fit through the small gap between our bodies to get to her beloved brother. It sickened me.

I chuckled, grabbing her wrist keeping it in a firm and unbreakable grip as her hands trembled. Her breathing became unsteady as I titled her chin up, forcing her to look into my gaze. I debated on complying her to stay still and shut up, but where would be the fun in that?

"W-ho are y-you?" She whimpered as she drew a ragged breath.

"Now, now Elena, let's not get ahead of ourselves here." I cooed, raising a finger in front of her face a wagging it playfully. "I'll be the one asking questions here. All I need you to do is answer them. Are we clear?"

Her bottom lip trembled as tears welled in her eyes and she nodded her head slightly, looking down at the floor. Good, she was beautiful and smart.

I smirked, tightening my grip on her arm and yanking her back over to the main part of the room, hovering over the body of her brother. I could tell from his uneven breathing and shakily heart beat that he wasn't going to last much longer. Oh well. The choice was up to Elena now in whether he lived or died.

I released the grip on her wrist and she was instantly on the floor, cradling his head in her hands and muttering in his ear that it _'was going to be okay_'. I rolled my eyes and settled on the couch, eyeing her intently.

"So, Elenaaa," I said in a sing song voice. "How much do you love your brother?"

"I love him more than anything in the world." She sniffled straight away, trying to be brave in holding back her tears.

"Hmm…and tell me, darling; is there anything that you wouldn't do for him?"

"No…" She whispered, stroking his hair.

I rubbed my chin as she looked at me, pretending to be deep in thought on what action I should take, but I already knew what my plan was. I wanted her.

In a flash, I was knelt next to Elena as her breathing caught in her throat, trying to pull back but having nowhere to go. No escape from me.

"Give me your hand, Elena."

Elena swallowed again, extending her arm slightly until it was within my reach. I grabbed and she flinched in fear, trying to back away, but failing at the strength I had in my hold. I turned her hand over, so that her palm was facing up and smirked at the sight.

There, in the center of her hand, was a large cut stretching across her skin and still bleeding fresh. I could feel the veins under my eyes trying to push through, but I took a deep breath, repressing the need to feed. I would have plenty of time for that…later.

I took a finger, running it over the large gash as she whimpered in pain, again trying to pull herself from me. I glared at her, silencing her in an instant as I turned my gaze to the thick red substance that covered my tips. She smelt amazing, now it was time to see it see tasted as good as she looked.

I heard her gasped and her face twist in disgust as I as took my fingers into my mouth, sucking off the blood and relishing in her taste.

She was incredible, from the first taste to the lasting flavour that lingered on my tongue. The blood danced along my taste buds; bring them to life and giving myself the much needed boost I was so desperate for. In that moment, I decided; I had to have her.

"Mhmm…you taste amazing." I murmured, rolling my tongue over my teeth and lapping up any remains of blood. "Much better than your brother, I might add."

"What do you want?" She practically screamed. "Please let my brother go! He hasn't done anything wrong. He-…"

Elena let out a screech as I wrapped my hands around her arms, holding her in place and pulling her towards me. I could feel the heat in my eyes threatening to break out and my animal instincts take over. How dare she speak to me like that!? But then again, she had fire. She would be a challenge and I liked that.

"You would do well not to speak to me like that if you know what's good for you, Elena." I snarled, watching as tears welled in her eyes and one slipped down her cheek.

I slowly released her arms, smirking slightly at her pathetic state next to her dying brother as I stood again, towering over her. She was shaking now, quiet sobs rattling in her chest. I rolled my eyes; she was just being melodramatic.

"Now, I have an ultimatum for you Elena and you need to think wisely about the choice that you make." My tone was deadpanned but I couldn't help the little smile that pulled at my lips at how perfect my plan had turned out.

She stared up at me, confusion in her eyes as her sobs subsided.

"I can heal him, you know." I explained humoured at how her expression lit up slightly. "It would just take a few drops of my blood, nothing more and he'll be well again."

"Please help him." She begged. "I'll do anything, but please just help him. He's just a boy."

I decided to play with her again, rising from my seat and pacing the room as if I was thinking about her offer. I chuckled slightly at the fact that she had no idea what was going on or what I had planned for her, but that was what made it all the more entertaining for me.

"Fine, I'll heal him and because I am in an especially good mood today, I will even let him leave." She nodded and I could practically see the hope that filled her features. "But…"

I knelt down in front of her tracing my fingers up to her neck and pushing slightly on her pulse. Her heart beat was raging out of control, just the way I liked it.

"You have to stay here with me. You'll be like my…pet, I suppose. Your purpose will be to keep me company and entertain me." I purred, smirking at her shocked expression.

"Y-you...you disgusting excuse for a human being! I would never take that sort of deal!" She screamed, lashing out and throwing a punch my way.

I held my hand out, catching her fist as I yanked her off the floor and pinned her to the wall. She was struggling to breathe through her even heart beat and tears running over her face. I leant forward slightly so that my lips were push by her ear making her breathing hitch up.

"Well that's the point, darling, see as I'm not exactly…human." I chuckled, letting go of her as she slid down the wall, her gaze never breaking contact from my own. "I guess that means your brother won't make it then. Oh well…"

"Wait!" She squeaked, struggling to get to her feet and using the wall for support. She stepped forward until she was stood right in front of me, her eyes closed as a few tears escaped. "I'll do it…just please save him."

I felt my own eyes widen and a grin pulling at my lips as I pulled at a small strand of hair hanging over her shoulder, making her shudder at the contact.

"Wise choice." I whispered before ripping in to my wrist with my teeth and hunching over the boy.

His eyes widen and he tried to move away as I grabbed the back of his neck, focusing the liquid down his throat. He choked at first, trying to reject the substance, but soon after gave in, his eyes fell shut as the wounds cleared on his neck.

After about a minute, I yanked him to his feet as he whimpered, staring down at his sister who was shaking uncontrollable as she took a step forward to her brother. I snarled at her, before turning my gaze back to the boy, gripping his chin to look at me. He struggled at first, but as soon as he looked into my eyes, I had him trapped in my web of compulsion.

"You're going to leave, go home and forget about this place. Your sister left you but you know that she is safe. You will not look for her or tell anyone about this place." I compelled him and smirked as his pupils clouded over and he repeated everything I said.

Stumbling to his feet and clenching his neck, Jeremy gave Elena one last pleading look but unable to mutter a single word. I signed, irritated, before I gave him a rough shove in the direction of the door.

He ran for the exit, not stopping once as the cold gust of wind whip through the open door as he disappeared into the night.

Finally. I had her.

I turned to her, finding her hunched over on the floor as large sobs rattled her small frame, hugging herself with her shaking arms. I cocked my head to the side and studied the beautiful creature in front of me.

I almost felt a string of guilt in seeing her so unhappy…almost.

I slowly step toward her and crouched in front of the quivering girl, placing my fingertips under her chin and tilting her face upwards. She drew a sharp breath, panicked and frightened. But behind all that, I could see the fire inside her, burning in her eyes; she was a fighter.

I gingerly stroked the hair that was sticking to her tear stain cheeks causing her to whimper and pull back, trying to fall out of my reach.

"Oh, don't do that. You might start to make me feel guilty." I groaned with a humoured expression.

She shook her head, trembling. "Please…just don't hurt me…"

My smirk shrunk ever so slightly. She was petrified of me and I hadn't even done anything to harm her yet. Sure I had brought her brother to the brink of death, but I couldn't understand why she was so frightened. Oh well, I guess I would just have to give her a good enough reason.

I grabbed her arms, pulling her roughly of the floor and leading her through corridor and down the steps to the cellar. I threw open the door and dropped her on the ground, a cry escaping her lips as her knees collided with the cold, hard stone.

Elena bit into her dry lips as her eyes started to flutter, slowly identifying her surroundings, and taking in a sharp gasp as she pieced together where she was. I chuckled as her gaze snapped back up to mine, shaking her head.

"Come here." I murmured from the door way.

She glared up at me, defiant. With a short sigh, I inched through the room and with each step I took, Elena crawled backward until her back hit the wall. She cursed under her breath, knowing there wasn't anywhere else to go.

"Don't worry." I said softly, reaching out to touch her face. "I won't hurt you. But, it seems that you lack discipline."

"Please…" She whispered, pushing my hand away from her.

"You'll be staying down here for a while, at least until you learn that you have no power here. You are mine now." I continued calm, keeping my features neutral and like stone.

I patted the top of her head lightly, like an owner would of a well-trained dog before I turned on my heels and closed the door abruptly behind, locking it securely.

I took one final glance at the girl through the iron barred window as she curled in to a ball on the floor. Instantly, Elena began to sob making it echo through the halls of the house hold.

I thumped back up the stairs suddenly feeling slightly weary and uncomfortable with the situation. It was never my intention to scare the girl, just make her realise what her life was like now. I didn't want to leave her in the basement, but she gave me no other choice until she proved that I could trust her.

I tried to convince myself that it was for the best and then I shook my head in frustration.

Why the hell was I getting so worked up over this girl?! I shrugged the thought aside and headed for the parlour room, pouring a large glass of bourbon and settled down in my arm chair in front of the roaring fire. Her soft cries could still be heard from up her, causing me to bit my lip in annoyance, not just with her but also my conflicting emotions.

She would learn. The sooner she did the easier and more pleasant her experience would be here. She would have to learn.

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the wait but I had a bit of writers block in how I wanted to write this chapter and how I wanted Damon's character to come across. I settled on making him seem quiet sinister, but underneath all that hard exterior, there is a good person inside him. Like I have said before, I want to loosely base this on the Beauty and the Beast story but I wanted to add my own twist with Damon's darker personality and Elena's fire and determination. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think or leave a review and I promise I will upload quicker :) Did you like this chapter? Let me know! Thanks for all the positive response so far!**

**Next chapter: Elena comes to terms with her new life and finally learns who her captor is and what he wants from her. Stay tuned ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Elena's P.O.V.

_This couldn't be happening! Not to me, not like this!_

I sobbed in the darkness, letting everything that had built up final pour out and granting me at least the smallest amount of relief of emotional pain. Jeremy's screams and tear stained cheeks was the last time I would ever see him again, making that the last memory I would ever have of him.

But at least he was safe now. At least he was free.

I was confused about why I was crying. I mean, yes, I was now trapped in this place forever with a monster and his dark intentions, but I didn't really care. My life was pathetic before any of this happened, it was just this time around the only thing I had to worry about was the beast I was now to serve for the rest of my life. At least Jeremy was safe, that's what I kept reminding myself of.

Sleep didn't come easily that night. Between the constant shivers that wracked my body and the pace at which my mind was reeling from the day's events, I couldn't bring myself to relax enough to succumb to it.

I shifted my weight on the cold stone floor and winced at the aching feeling that pulled at my muscles. I glanced down I noticed small bruises on the tops of my arms from where the man had grabbed me and forced me down here. I ran my fingertips over the marks, noting that I was losing the feeling on the tips from the temperature down here. I hugged myself closer, trying to ignore how ice cold my skin was.

My teeth were actually starting to chatter and I cursed myself for not dressing appropriately before I left the house in search of my brother. I didn't know how long I'd been here, but I knew that if I didn't get out soon, then I would slip in to a deep sleep that I wouldn't wake from.

I must have dozed off eventually because I was jolted awake by the sound of keys jingling and the basement door being swung open. I looked up and was met with the intense and cold gaze of my captor, an unreadable expression on his face. I slowly uncurled myself, pulling my knees away from my chest as I pressed myself against the wall in a bid to distance myself from him.

"You look cold." he remarked, and I stared sniffling miserably.

The man glanced down at me with cold eyes, and I found myself once again unable to read his expression. He was lent against the door frame, studying me and chewing on his bottom lip as if in a deep thought. He sighed before slowly stepping in to the cell, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Relax." He spoke in a cool voice, a lot smoother and softer to what I had encountered before.

"Who are you?" I whimpered, inspecting him with wide eyes as my breathing picked up at the close proximity between us.

"My name is Damon Salvatore," He said casually, holding out his hand with a wide smirk. "And you are Elena Gilbert."

I glared down at his hand, clenching my jaw and he gave an annoyed sigh before pulling it back to his side.

"What do you want from me?" I croaked.

"Hmm, so many things…but we'll have time to talk about that later." Damon said firmly, but there was a cocky teasing smile in his voice. "Right now, however, I will escort you to your new room. I think you understand your situation here a little better now, so being the generous host I am, I thought I would treat you to your own space."

I considered his offer. Yes, I wanted to get out of this place and somewhere warmer, but I didn't want to give into him. No. I didn't want to have anything to do with him, and that was final.

"No thank you. I'm quite fine down here." I said, determined. I refused to let him know I was afraid of him. I was going to stand my ground and not back down, no matter how much I wanted to break down.

Damon bit back a growl as he yanked me to my feet causing me to screech out at the almost bone crushing grip that he now held on my arms. He slammed my back into the wall, pinning me against his body as he breathed down at me, eyes dark with anger.

"Listen up, little girl," Damon groaned as I tried to fight me off or at least throw some distance between us. "I don't think you quite understand your position here."

"Let me go!" I roared, feeling the tears roll over my cheeks as I was overcome with emotion. Fear, pain, fight, rage; it was all balling into one.

"Stop it now," Damon warned, "I don't want to hurt you, but I can if you don't co-operate."

I stopped my attack on his chest and went limp against the wall as sobs rattled my chest. His grip loosened on my already bruised arms as he grasped my chin, tilting my face to his and glaring at me with piercing eyes.

He backed away a little, and his eyes burning, he said "You do not disobey me."

"You don't own me!" I yelled, infuriated.

"You are mine now! That was what we agreed when I healed that pathetic meat-sack you called _'brother'_." He spat, grabbing my arm again and dragging me out of the basement.

He pulled me effortlessly up several flights of stairs and I thought about making a break for it, but I simply just didn't that the energy. I didn't want to fight him anymore, knowing all too well what he was capable of.

Finally, we came to an abrupt stop at the end of the hall and he pushed open a large oak door, shoving me inside. I tripped on my own two feet, landing hard on my knees and sending shock wave through my body. He stood in the doorway with his chest heaving as I realised I was in a room. _A bedroom!?_

My eyes widen in awe, looking up at my walls, ceiling and floor which were all covered in the same dark wooden finish. On the far wall large windows, draped with dark red curtains letting a small amount of natural light touch the corners of the room. Located at to the side left of the main door was a huge walk-in closet, attached to bathroom, complete with walk-in shower. It was amazing.

"Clean yourself up and make yourself presentable." He ordered, his gaze roaming over my body. "I expect you to be downstairs for dinner with me in half an hour. No exceptions or you will be punished."

My heart caught up in my throat, shaking as I got to my feet. "What do you mean, _'punished'_?"

"Trust me, you don't want to find out." Damon responded, frowning deeply. "I warn you, Elena; do not test me or I will make your time here very…uncomfortable."

I sniffled and slowly nodded my head, hoping that he would understand that I didn't want any trouble, at the very least from a monster like him.

Damon reached out to softly trail my cheek, leaning in so that his lips were pressed against my hair. "Good girl." He whispered with an amused tone and smirking.

And with that being said, he left the room slamming the door behind him with such force that the room shock. But by the time Damon left, I ran to the opposite side of the room by the window and started to pound on the glass with my fist. It was pitch black outside, the moons glow blocked out by the thick clouds of the night sky. I peered down at the ground below and noted that I was at least four storey's up, meaning that there was no way I could jump to freedom.

I threw myself on the bed, bawling my eyes out. I felt so scared, and the man's eyes and black raven hair and menacing attitude. Even the way he looked at me made my skin crawl and I started to shake involuntary.

Just then, there was a soft knock and the door and I instantly stiffened at the thought that he had returned to taunt me further. _Please, no more! Not now!_

"Hello Miss?" Squeaked a soft voice as the door cracked open to reveal a young woman. She was a tall, slender woman, with choppy brown locks and a warm smile.

"Who are you?" I squeaked, barely above a whisper.

"I'm Rose, Miss, head maid of the house hold. Welcome." The women, Rose, beamed which confused me. How could she be so happy and chipper in a place like this, serving under a monster like Damon?

"Master ordered me to bring you this and help you get ready." Rose handed me a neatly folded pile of clothes. "You'll need to start getting ready now, he'll be expecting you in the dining hall shortly."

"Rose?" I whimpered, biting back tears. "What will he do to me if I don't go down?"

Rise signed, gripping my hand in hers as she looked down at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes. It was then that I noticed a large, fresh wound on her wrist in the shape of a…_bite mark!_

"You do not want to know, Miss." She answered, deadpanned.

* * *

I glanced at myself in the mirror, taking in my dramatically different appearance from the dress to my hair. The outfit I was given was far from simply; a dark crimson silk material that dragged on the floor and hugged my curves in all the right lace was used as the sleeves and used as trimming to highlight the main areas on the dress.

It was incredible tight, leaving me just enough room to breathe, but I had one heck of a hard time trying to put it on.

It was beautiful and I hated it. I hated the fact that I had agreed to wear something he had picked out and now I was starting to like it! What was wrong with me?

With a heavy sigh, I made my way to the door where Rose was waiting, giving one finally glance over and nodding her head in approval. As we made our way back through the manor I took my time to appreciate the gothic features that gave this place such an eerie feel.

There were various oil paintings of frightening scenes that covered the walls and medieval tapestry of creatures and beasts. I drew in a sharp breath, tearing my eyes away from the gruesome images that haunted these halls.

I was afraid to face this monstrous Damon again, knowing already what a short fuse he had when something didn't go his way. He had a nasty temper and looked as if he wanted to tear my throat out, but I had to be brave. If I could get through this one dinner, maybe he would leave me alone. I was determined to face him and my fears.

When we reached the main parlour area, Rose directed me towards the oak door, opening and gesturing me to go in. In that moment I realised that I would be in here on my own…with him! All the bravery from early fizzled out as I entered the huge dining room, there were candles lit along the table. The food was already speared on the table and the wonderful smells and sights made my mouth water. I hadn't eaten in a while.

But there was one thing missing…him.

The hairs on my arms stood on end as I felt the ghostly sound of breathing behind me as a hand captured the back of my neck in a light hold.

"You're late." He spoke gently, exaggerating his words.

"I had difficulty getting in to this ridiculous dress." I muttered, trying to stick up for myself and not just bow down to his every need or want.

Damon slowly circled me until he stood right in front of me, trailing his hand down my neck to my collar bone. The man's eyes were the bluest I'd ever seen now that I had the light in the room to better study him. His appearance hadn't changed much other than the fact he had changed his shirt to a black button up with the sleeves rolled up.

"Well, you look absolutely ravishing in it." He mused, before wondering over to the table and chairs. "Please, come and sit."

I was frozen in place at the door as he waited for me by the table, eyes fixated on me. I tried to move, I really did, but fear consumed me at that point. My animal instincts took over knowing that going never him was the worst possible outcome.

Damon blurred in front of me at inhuman speed and grabbed me by my arm in rage. I yelped at the contact as I was grabbed from the safety of the door to chair.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Damon said, not an ounce of kindness in his voice.

I tried to resist, but he only tightened his grip before practically throwing me in to my seat, tucking the chair in so much so that the table edge was now digging in to my stomach.

He went to sit on the opposite side of the table without another word, resting his head on top of his hands as he studied me once again. I ran my hand over the sore marks that he had left on my skin, letting a small tear escape me.

"Eat your food, Elena, or you'll start writhing away to nothing." He moaned, but he too had not touched his meal.

"I-I'm not…h-hunger-ry…" I managed to mutter through my shallow breaths.

Damon growled from the end of the table, getting up from his seat and pacing the room with a glass of bourbon in his hands. I could see the heated anger in his eyes as he finished off the remains of his drink.

"I want to go back to my room; I don't wish to be in here with you anymore." I stated, feeling a little weary at the way I had practically demanded it. He was not going to like that.

Damon swung around and threw his now empty glass in to the fire place, causing me to yelp back as he suddenly appeared in front of me, pressing me into the back of the chair.

His face was now dangerously close to my neck as his features twisted in a horrifying way as his eyes turned red with dark veins pulsing underneath them and on to his checks. He slowly opened his mouth to reveal his razor sharp teeth sitting at the top of his gums as he rolled his tongue over them.

"Do not speak to me like that again or I will make sure you suffer the consequences." He hissed, gripping my jaw so that I couldn't look away from him. "Stop fighting me and just accept your fate now."

"I will never stop fighting you!" I screamed shoving him with all my might and seeming to stun him with my courage, standing up sending the chair skidding backwards. "You are a monster!"

"You still don't seem to understand the situation you're now in, _pet._" He taunted me, snarling and advancing on me once again until I was pressed into the far wall. "You don't really have a choice in any of this. Your choice was taken away the moment you agreed to stay here with me."

"I didn't have a choice, you son of a bitch!"

Damon swung his fist back, hitting the wall in frustration just by my head and causing me to jump in fear. Tears clouded my vision as I tried to keep myself under control.

"You think I'm the bad guy? Fine, I'll be the bad guy." He snarled.

Before I had time to react, Damon pulled me up against his chest, looking down at me with a dark humoured expression as I struggled against him. He let out a sigh and had me over his shoulder within seconds as I felt a gust of wind shot by my face, sucking the air from my lungs.

Within a few moments he threw me on to the bed in my room, standing over me with his demon face. He leaned over me, pushing me against the pillows before pushing my head to the side and running his mouth along my neck. I froze in fear at the feeling of one of his fangs trailing over my skin.

"Elena," He said slowly, his hand trailing up my arm. "You are mine now, you belong to me now."

"No…" I sobbed. "Please…"

"I own you now. You earn rights with me depending on how good you are." He sighed. "Unfortunately, you haven't been very co-operative so I'm going to have to punish you."

"Don't…" I whispered, begging him to stop.

"You'll be locked in your room from now on, all day and every day until you learn from your mistakes and become obedient." He pulled back from my neck, his features returning to normal as he tucked my hair behind my ears. "This is your own fault. I was prepared to treat you as my equal, as a…_guest_, but I am quite happy just keeping you as my pet as originally planned."

"Please, don't do this to me! I'll be good, I'll do whatever you want, just please don't do this to me!" I pleaded, already knowing that it wasn't going to get me anywhere, but I had to try.

It was humiliating enough that I was reduce to his whimpering wreck in front of him, but now he was taunting me further, threating to treat me as a _pet!_ I was a human being and not something to keep him entertaining like a toy!

"Tsk, tsk. What's done is done and you have to suffer the consequences. Next time you defy me your punishment will be far worse, I promise you that." Damon said casually, wiping a tear from my cheek.

He stood up quietly, patting the top of my head and making me shake and flinch away from his gently advances. I didn't try to fight him anymore and refused to give him the satisfaction of break down again. I had to stay calm to stop my situation getting even worse.

"See," Damon mused, "You're already learning what it means to be obedient." He chuckled. "I'll come check on you tomorrow when you've calmed down. However, you will be given no food or water until I come see you. Just remember your place here and I won't have to be unpleasant to you anymore."

I started to sob out loud, pulling my knees up to my chest and refusing to meet his eyes. I was starting to feel sick just being in the same room as him and my head was pounding from the lack of sustenance. But, most importantly, I despised him.

"Goodnight, Elena." Damon said in a soft voice as he reached out, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on top of my hair.

With that, Damon left and locked the door behind him. When I was sure he was gone and I was alone, I buried my face into the pillow to muffle my cries.

I was trapped here with that monster and now I had just made it all ten times worse. I had to get away from here. I had to try. When I first came here, I thought I was to be trapped with some psychotic man with anger issues, but I understood now that my situation was even darker.

I started to piece it all together; the blood, the bite marks, his strength, his speed, his demon face and his…_fangs_.

_I was trapped here with a vampire. _

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the delay for an update, it's just I have had all my University interviews coming up, so I am kinda stressing out a bit XD Oh well, I have updated now! So, what did you all think? I love writing Damon as such a twisted character! Obviously he is a little out of character here, but he is a bit conflicted, considering he's been cursed for so many years. Do yo think Damon is being too evil? **

**Oh and did anyone else cry during the last episode?! I was fine up until Matt cried and then I just couldn't help it :'( They seriously can't kill anyone else off now, otherwise there won't be anyone left! Anyway, enough of my rant! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think?! Thanks!**

**Next chapter: Damon tries to get to know Elena, but she doesn't want to know. Will she push Damon too far? Stay tuned ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Damon P.O.V.

I didn't sleep that night, not that I needed it, but I couldn't shut of my thoughts or rid the images of Elena's shaken form out of my head. I got up from the bed and stumbled over to the drinks counter, watching as the sun as it was consumed by thick clouds that slowly rolled across the sky. The sun shone its last few rays and I glanced down at my ring, thankfully that I was at least granted this to make me feel somewhat human.

I heard the beating of the rain on the thin panels of the glass windows. Crap. It was raining and I had hoped to take Elena out today and show her around. I wanted to at least try and be civil about this seeing as she was staying here forever, but then the thunder rolled across the sky as if someone was bowling on the top of the clouds. Fat raindrops splat on the gardens, forming puddles like a pool of tears.

Well at least it would be the perfect day to show Elena around the household and get to know her, if only it was that easy. Oh Elena…

_She was so stubborn!_

I was nice! I tried being a gentleman, brought her new clothes, invited her to dinner and moved her to one of the guest rooms. What did she want me to do, get down on my hands and knees and beg her to forgive me for what I did to her brother?! I was desperate, but I wasn't that desperate.

It struck me to why I should be desperate at all. Oh yeah, _my curse_. I pondered over the thought because, truthfully, all I ever wanted was to be cured and live the full life that I always wanted. But, as time passed me by and my days numbered, I wasn't really sure what I wanted.

The blood lust, even though I could control, was something that I now couldn't imagine living without. What would it be like to breathe again and feel the sun on my skin? To not have to worry about my next feed or feel the guilt of everyone else's happiness hinging in me.

I was a vampire, I could shut of my humanity if I wanted to, but something always held me back. When I strolled through the manor halls I saw the terrified and innocent faces where locked in this curse with me, I couldn't help but feel the throbbing pain in my chest. This was all my fault.

I wanted to make this alright, I really did, but I had one problem with that. Elena.

She was beautiful and caring and a fighter at heart in the way she stood up to me and defended her brother. She was the type of person I could see spending the rest of my life with if this curse was ever lifted. However, all I had managed to do so far was scare her, humiliate her and make her hate me even more. _Great start Salvatore!_

Maybe I was too harsh with her. Maybe I shouldn't have scared her like that. Heck, I knew I had over stepped the mark, but no one had ever challenged me like that before. It was going to be difficult, but I had to win back her trust or she would just become another blood bag to wonder this house.

My intentions weren't to hurt her but just make her understand what her life was going to be like now, but she wasn't making it easy. I had considered just letting the monster take over and using her as my new food source like I originally planned.

But seeing the tears in her eyes and the way she choked on her sobs brought a wave of guilt, stabbing my undead heart. I hated to admit it, but she had gotten under my skin and was chipping away at the ice I had encased my heart in for so many years.

"Master…"

I spun on the spot, snapped out of my thoughts to find Rose in the door way. My face turned to stone, regaining the frightful appearance that I always carried before Elena arrived. No, I wouldn't let her break me down that easier and especially so soon.

She was just a girl. Just a girl.

"Where are my girls, Rose? I want to feed, _now_." I demanded, narrowing my icy blue eyes with obvious irritation as the dark veins began to pulse on my cheeks. It hurt, but felt good to know the hunger would be gone soon.

"I'm sorry Master, but I am the only one available on the feeding router today. I'm afraid the amount you've had over the last few days has taken its toll on the other girls." She murmured, inching her way into the room and pulling up the sleeve of her dress to reveal her swollen wrist from the last time I fed.

"Very well." I muttered, extending my fangs and ripping into the thin layer of skin.

Her blood was awful, but this was the only thing that would stop me from tearing in to Elena's delicate throat and claiming her as my new feeding bank. For some strange reason, I didn't want her to suffer the same fate as girls before her because of my attitude. She was special.

Finally, I realised Rose's wrist before gulping down a large glass of bourbon to rid the awful taste from my mouth. Rose wrapped a small bandaged over the wound and straightened out her uniform.

"Will there be anything else, Master?" She asked, still keeping her composer even after bleeding out into my mouth.

"No, you may leave." I sighed with disappointment, as Rose turned around for the door. "No wait!"

Rose looked back at me, confused. "Yes Master?"

"I-…wha-…umm…" I stumbled over my word and ran a hand through my hair, lounging back in my arm chair. "What should I do about the girl?"

Rose paused for a moment, perplexed by what I was asking her. I felt stupid, asking a servant girl for advice, but I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to continue being a complete ass to Elena but I didn't know how else I was supposed to act around her. Call it being an over privileged, spoil child, but I never had time to care about people's feelings. Humans could be brought and were easier to rule when they feared you.

"Just try being nice to her and maybe she'll come around. She's been through more than anyone person should in the last few days." Rose finally suggested.

"But she's so stubborn!"

"And so are you!"

I glared up at her, infuriated by the way that she spoke to me. No one, ever, had spoken to me in that tone of voice. That is until Elena arrived. Typical!

"Just be patient, Master." Rose said quietly, remembering her place and looking down at the floor. "You're just frightened the poor girl and making it harder not only on her, but also yourself."

My entire body went taught as I realized I'd let my insecurities get the best of me in the way I had treated Elena. I already knew, deep down, that what I did to her was wrong. I guess I just needed to hear it.

"She's condemned her life for you to save her brother. Just be gentle with her." She continued in a softer voice. "Just go and apologise to her."

"Apologise? Are you serious?!" I started laughing hysterically at the fact that it had even crossed her mind. "I want this curse gone, you know that, but I am not going to change who I am just for her. No way. She'll just have to accept me the way I am and deal with it."

I slump back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest and huffing like some twelve year old child with mood swings. I was being pathetic, but it was the type of person I was brought up to be, nothing would change that.

"Then you have doomed us all." Rose whispered before slipping out the room and leaving me alone again.

I couldn't care. I wasn't supposed to! It wasn't in my nature. Yet I couldn't help the way Rose's words cut in to me. I needed to fix this because I had doomed them all. I had commended them all to a life that they didn't deserve and I needed to fix for them.

I had one last chance to make amends in my life. One last chance to finish this once and for all. My one last chance was Elena.

* * *

I didn't know what gotten into me, suddenly feeling so damn protective and guilty about what happened to that girl. Elena was meant to me my meal or entertainment, but somehow, she was making me see her as a person. Damn girl. She would be my undoing or my saviour. Only time would tell which one.

I was in the kitchen; somewhere I had not entered in many years and earning me many shocked expressions from the servants. I laid out a tray and finally put my cooking talents to good use, going over the list in my head on how I was going to go about this.

There was orange juice, a bagel along with a side of bacon with scrambled eggs and chocolate chip pancakes. She'd better like this after all the effort I put in to it.

With a sigh, I grabbed the tray and made my way up the stairs, pausing just outside her door to listen. Her steady breathing rung in my ears as I slowly unlocked the door.

There, Elena Gilbert, was asleep, looking so beautiful and peacefully. It made a change to her frightened expression that I had seen all too much of in the last few days.

I couldn't help but smile a genuine smile at the sight of the creature that I had the honour of watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. Upon further inspection, I found that she was still wearing her dress from dinner and her cheeks where stained with the tears that I knew she cried herself to sleep with.

I set the tray on the bedside table and reached forward, pulling a few strands of hair from her cheek. She began to stir in her sleep and when I saw her little doe eyes open, I felt another crack in my ice cold chest. She took a sharp intake of breath and moved back as far as possible, pressing her body into the headboard.

Her heart was ramming against her rib cage and that's when I noticed how pale she was and how the beads of sweat glistened on her forehead. Her eyes filled with tears again as she struggled to breathe through the tight restrictions of her dress. How she had managed to sleep in that thing was beyond me.

I could practically feel the blood flowing in her veins at high speed, adrenaline pumping her body because of her fear. But I didn't want her to be scared and I most certainly didn't want her to be scared of me. Not anymore.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I said at last with a sigh, moving towards her and extending my hand.

She crossed her arms over her chest and pulled her knees up to her chin, trying to hide her body from my gaze and make herself as small as possible. I understood why she did it, but it still pissed me off the fact that she thought that I wanted her only for her body.

"I brought you breakfast." I smirked, trying to get some sort of reaction out of her as I placed the tray on the bed. "I didn't know what you liked, so I made a bit of everything…" I finished awkwardly.

"I'm not hungry…" Elena says faintly, repeating the words from last night.

"Well you didn't eat any of your meal last night, so _'I'm not hungry' _isn't the right answer today sweetheart." I put a smile on my face, despite the fact I don't feel it.

"I'm fine." She replies, deadpanned, refusing to meet my gaze.

I tilted my head to the side to study her further, taking note of the fact that she looks completely and utterly exhausted. The way she sat on the bed, slumped over slightly and the dark circles and clung to her eyes. _She must have gotten some sleep, surely._ Then again, the first night spent locked in the basement and the second night spent crying, paralyzed with fear.

I could barely imagine the things that she had expected me to do, but I wasn't that type of person. I may have been a complete dick and have a temper, but I would never do anything to harm her. Especially her.

With a weighted sigh, I moved across the bed, capturing her hand in mine. She tensed and I felt her struggle slightly but I ignored it. I pull her across the bed causing her to yelp as I press her body close to mine, holding out the plate of food to her.

"Elena," I said in a stern tone, "you need to eat or you'll get sick and die."

"And why do you care?" She muttered through clenched teeth.

"Elena, do you remember our conversation? Do as you're told or I can very easily make you…_agreeable._" I threatened, instantly feeling guilt in the way that a single tear fell over her cheek.

I hated treating her like this, but she was really wearing down on me and my temper. Not a good idea at all. Elena snatched the plate from my grasp, glaring daggers at me.

_If looks could kill…_

I smirked and released my grip on her hand, feeling victorious and simply content that she was finally doing what I wanted. I watched her, curious, as she slowly made her way through the meal without looking at me. I didn't really blame her.

"Look, I'm really sorry for my crude behaviour at dinner last night." I stated, wanting to wipe the slate clean and start over. "I don't exactly have a good attitude or patience."

I felt ridiculous trying to suck up to her with my pathetic excuse for an apology, but it was a start as the muscles seemed to relax and her shoulders dropped.

"I guess I'll have to keep that in mind." She mused sarcastically, handing back the now empty plate.

_Keep it cool Damon._ I kept reminding myself that I had to be gentle and considerate and calm around her, but damn was she making if difficult. She was practically mocking me!

"So, how about we use today's time wisely and I can show you around the place. I think I know a few area of this house that you are going to love!" I beamed, just wishing that I could make her smile.

"I don't want to go." Elena said slowly and shakily, again, refusing to meet my eyes.

"And why is that?"

"I prefer to stay up here," Elena continued, "I'm tried."

I sighed, leaning forward to grab her chin and tilt it up. The colour had returned to her cheeks after the food, but no difference was made to the fear that consumed her hollowed out eyes, trying to distance herself from here.

"Elena, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." I assured her slowly, running my thumb on her jaw bone. "All I want is for us to get to know each other and show you around your new home."

"What makes you think that I want anything to do with you?!" She screamed, pushing my arm away and leaping off the bed.

She made a run for the door but I blurred in front of her, cutting off her only escape route. She was going to have to face me now. Yet, she surprised me again as she bolted for the massive bay window on the opposite side, throwing open the glass door and leaning out on to the edge.

_She wouldn't!_

Before she could take another step and plunge to her certain death, I yanked her from the window and pushed her up against the wall. My grip pulled her wrists to the sides of her head as the dark veins in my eyes crept on to my cheeks.

I forced myself to take deep, calming breaths as the burning rage threatened to break through. _She was going to kill herself. _It was crazy, confusing and painfully to think that she hated me that much that she risked throwing herself out of a building!

"What are you?" I finally asked through a hiss. "Stupid?"

"I-I wasn't going t-to ju-jump." She managed to squeak out.

"Shut up!" I growled.

She didn't say anything, just started taking her own deep breaths and stopping her pathetic struggles against my hold. She was a fighter and yet I couldn't help but feel disappoint in the idea that she would take the easy way out.

"You are going to come with me whilst I escort you around the house hold." I ordered her coldly, harshly grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room.

She was still wearing the dress from yesterday, but I couldn't trust her to leave her alone long enough to change into a different outfit. It was her own fault.

We finally made it to the main hall when she started to thrash back and forth in my grip, screaming at the top of her voice.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Stop it now Elena!" I barked, letting go of her arm so that she tumbled to the floor at my feet.

"You're a monster, a coward who preys on the weaker to make yourself feel better about yourself!" She screeched, getting back up and shoving my body. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Both of our chests were heaving profusely as I tried to control myself from falling over the edge, but she kept pushing me.

"I said drop it,_ now_!" I yelled in a low roar.

"Oh _bite me_!"

And that's when I snapped.

"Alright, that's _it_!" I exclaimed.

I couldn't control myself as I lunged at the crying figure in front of me, wrapping my arms painfully tight around her waist. Her back was pressed against my torso, pulling her head to the side and rearing my head back.

She battled against my hold, but she had no hope of escape. I felt my fangs rip through my gums before plunging them into the smooth column of her neck, ripping in to it like shards of glass. Elena shook and screamed violently as my mouth sucked on her skin, lapping up the beautiful and intoxicating flavour of her blood that I had missed so dearly.

"P-pl-ease…s-stop…"

Elena was beginning to fade as her voice came out in ragged whispers. She was sobbing controllable under my arms from the unbearable burning pain I knew she was feeling. But her blood was just too good, tasting as if she had come from the heavens. She was perfect in every way as the warm liquid slid down my throat. _I could get used to this._

"Da-amon…"

The second I heard her beg and the way she said my name brought me out if my demon instincts. The first time she spoke my name was through a river of tears and pain, all my own doing.

The agony and hurt the laced her voice was too much to handle, so I instantly let go, pulling my face away from her neck. The way she had struggled meant that two puncture marks had now become large rips in her skin. I watched as she collapsed in to my arms, her hand coming straight to her neck as tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

The sudden wave of guilt I felt made me feel psychically sick instantly regret losing my control like that. _I had just attacked her!_ It wasn't all my fault…no…she could have prevented it. She pushed me too far!

"I'm so sorry…" I tried to say, reaching out to brush the hair from her face.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed, her voice a little hoarse, pushing away from me. "Don't ever touch me!"

"Please, I'm really sorry I-…"

"No! I can't stay here another minute!"

She bolted for the main door, yanking it open and taking off as fast as her legs would carry her to her freedom. Her moments were frantic, not pausing to look back as she finally disappeared into the forest.

And I did nothing to stop her. I'd screwed up. I'd pushed her away, attacked her, scared her and there was nothing I would be able to do that would ever make it up to her. I had lost my one last chance in being human again, and it was my entire fault.

I stared down at the blood that coated my hands, feeling completely and utterly disgusted with myself. I hung my head, falling to my knees in front of the open door as the harsh winds whipped at my skin.

I let all the despair and loneliness settle and finally realised for the first time in nearly one hundred years who I really was, who I truly was. I was a monster, incapable of love or being love.

I felt a single tear slip from my eye, the first tear in many years and the first of many to fall that day.

* * *

**So I felt really bad about making you guys wait so long for the last chapter that I made sure I got the next one out as soon as possible. The last few chapters have been quite dark in the way Damon has acted, but it is how I imagined he would be with all his anger issues. The story will start to settle down a bit more now and their will be a more romantic scenes coming up soon ;) **

**What did you think? Let me know! Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviews! **

**Next time: Elena is running for her life after being attacked by Damon but runs into even more trouble than she ever bargained for. Will anyone be her saviour? Stay tuned ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Elena P.O.V.

This was my chance! My chance at freedom.

I was running now, not even thinking about where I was going. I just had to get away. He attacked me! Promise or no promise, I couldn't stay there another minute.

I sprinted out the door and back down the long drive of the manor, through the gates that he apparently never bothered to lock and ran at full speed towards the forest. The rain was pelting down in fat droplets that soaked through my dress in a matter of seconds, but I didn't care.

I was free, at least for now. I had to keep going in case he caught up with me and dragged me back to that hell hole.

No! I was never going back there, ever. He was a monster!

I hadn't meant to provoke him in that way, completely forgetting what he was capable of. The words just slipped out of my mouth, almost as if I had no control over what I was saying. The way his face twisted and the fangs that ripped through his gums would be an image that would haunt my nightmares, I knew it.

It hurt. It wasn't like anything I had ever experienced before and the pain was unbearable! Damon's teeth had clamped down on me, embedded his fangs in my flesh and there was nothing I could do about it.

I could still feel the blood dripping from the wound and sliding in trails over my chest. It made me feel sick and dizzy but I had to keep going.

All I had to do was keep running, until I found someone, anyone to help me get home and back to my brother. I couldn't wait to see Jeremy again and hold him in my arms. I was never letting him go again, never. We were a family and the only two left meaning that we had to stick together, no matter what.

I shivered as an icy gust of wind cut through my skin and mentally kicked myself for not thinking this through further. I didn't have a jacket or any supplies in case I got lost. I had no idea where I was going.

My dress was getting caught on twigs and branches that stuck out of the ground, tearing the hem of the silk, tearing it to pieces. It was a shame really, seeing as I had grown to like the dress so much, but would be glad to get rid of it. No matter how much I liked it, the dress would always be a constant reminder on the monstrous demon who had focused me to wear it in the first place.

My mind flashed back to the moments in the house, like when in the bedroom when he had pulled me back from the window. I hadn't meant to jump like he had claimed, I just needed some air. Being in such close proximity of him for so long had made it almost impossible to breathe, but I doubted that he would have ever understood that.

He was a monster, a blood thirst beast and was never going to change.

I hurried down the dirt path for a while longer as the rain pour settled and snow began to fall but still leaving the sky a darkened shade of grey. I was hoping and begging that I would come across something to help me. That's when I heard the distant sound of men talking and a light glow seeping through the branches of the trees causing my heart to swell up in my chest. At last!

As I approached the light, I saw two men crowded small fire they had made along with a horse and cart. By the looks of things they seemed to be traders of some sort, but as I neared, I recognised the faces of the men.

Tyler and Mason Lockwood? They were brothers in my area of town and were trades of spare parts of machinery. It was where Jeremy had gotten a lot of his equipment and they were the biggest traders in the area. There was just one problem. They were both apart of Klaus gang he held for company and who hung around him like some lost puppies. Still, they were my only chance of making it back home.

Their gaze shot up to me as I ran towards them, confusion being the only expression I could make out on their faces. Mason took a step forward, holding out a hand to me and pulling me towards the fire.

"Elena? What the hell are you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous to hang around the woods by yourself?" He cooed, looking down at me as if I was some naughty school child.

"I'm not an idiot Mason so don't treat me as one." I snapped back, not in the mood for any of their back chat. "I need your help," I breathed. "I'm trying to get home. Can you take me there?"

Mason looked back at his brother who raised his eyebrows slightly, a menacing grin plaster over his face.

"Well of course we would be happy to take you home," Tyler mused, leaning against the side of the cart with a devious glare. "However, we are going to have to receive some sort of payment."

He stepped forward, narrowing the space between us. My eyes widened in disbelief that even in this situation they couldn't just take pity on me and not want to be paid for a small act of kindness.

"But I don't have any money." I confessed, holding my hands out to prove the point.

Mason chuckled, coming up behind me and trapping me between the two men. I swirled around to meet his gaze, becoming uncomfortable with the situation. Masons eyes wondered over my body before meeting my frightened gaze once more, grasping me in a tight hold.

I let out a small yelp and tried to pull back from him, only to collide with his brother but he still didn't let up his hold on my skin.

Mason tightened his grip on my arm, pulling me so that I was tight up against his body. His free hand ran up my back, gripping my hair in a firm hold as he stiffed my scent, humming to himself in delight.

"No money, huh?" He growled, focusing me to look at him. "Well if you don't have any money, then I'm sure that there's another way to pay us."

"No! Let me go!" I protested, trashing about and shoving him as hard as I could away from me.

Tyler came up behind me, wrapping his biceps around me and trapping my arms to the side, but still I struggled. He reached for the strings of my corset, tugging them roughly in an attempted to loosen my dress. I began to thrash around in his arms, screaming as he ripped a layer of the skirt away piece by piece.

"Hmm, she's feisty one, brother!" Tyler called, his breath trailing over my skin as his teeth nipped at my ear. "It's no wonder that Klaus has a thing for you."

"Stop it!" I screamed, kicking my legs back in the hopes of catching Tyler off guard but to no avail holding me as hard as he could, squeezing ever so slightly until it was hard to breath.

Mason grinned at me reaching for the hem of my underdress and I felt a single tear slip from my eye.

_This was really happening…_

Just then, something slammed into Mason, simultaneously crashing in to me and Tyler and sending us all falling to the floor. I winced as my head hit the ground and shivered as the cold wet substance surrounded me. My vision was blurred and my movements seemed slow as I tried to make out my surroundings.

The sounds of men screaming, ripping and cracking filled my ears followed by an all too familiar animalist growl. As my eyes cleared, I slowly began to make out the silhouette of a figure hovering above me, concern and blood covering his face.

Damon.

"Elena…" He murmured, almost sounding heart broken.

His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as he stared at my quivering form. The material of my dress was tattered and was barely holding itself together as I wrapped my arms around, desperate to cover myself.

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot rang out in the air as a bullet sliced its way in to Damon's arm causing him to snarl. He whirled around on the spot before launching himself at Mason. I saw him wrap his fist around Mason's throat as he lifted him in the air and twisted his neck sharply to the side, there was a loud snap. Damon let go of the body and the man fell lifeless to the ground next to his motionless brother.

I gasped in horror. Was I to endure the same fate now for running away?

Damon slowly approached me, his face unreadable as he knelt down in front of me.

"Elena, are you alright?" He breathed heavily down at me, his eyes soft.

I opened my mouth to form a sentence but the words went dry in my mouth as tears rolled down my cheeks. He saved me. This monster, _this man_, had saved me. He reached out to touch my face and I flinched way, my breathing uncontrollable.

Damon's hand hung in front of him and I watched his Adams apple bob in his throat as his eyes searched my face for anything other than fear. His mouth was still covered in blood, but his demon face was nowhere to be seen. He nodded, seeming to understand how I was feeling before dropping his hand to his side.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

I looked at him confused, managing to nod slightly and using the side of the cart for support as I rose to my feet. My head felt heavy and cloudy as dizziness struck me fast, mixing with my tears and obstructing my vision further.

I whimpered out in pain as the drumming on the side of my head continued to pound at my skull. I made to make a step forward but ended up tripping on my own two feet and in to Damon's arms. He supported my body weight as he tried to help me stand properly but I was just so tired.

"You're fading fast Elena." Damon cooed, gingerly stroking the hair from my eyes. "Elena, look at me, focus."

His tone was as gentle as his touch as his gaze wondered over my face, checking for any damage. He tilled my chin up and pulled my bottom lip down slightly. I couldn't help but stare at his eyes and the brilliant, dazzling blue that they were. It was the first time I had really looked at him without being paralysed with fear.

"Damon…" I whimpered the remains of my energy disappearing, but not before my eyes focused one last time.

He was beautiful.

The edges of my vision turned fuzzy and faded black as my eyes rolled closed. I felt myself falling, but before I could hit the floor I felt a muscular pair of arms grab me as I sank deeper into the dark abyss.

* * *

I slowly lifted my heavy eyelids as a wave of nausea washed over me. My mouth was dry and I smacked my lips a few times. I was lying down, on a couch it seemed with a blanket draped over me, and the room was dimly lit from the open fire.

I felt so drowsy and everything seemed so blurry. What happened…?

Then it hit me.

I remembered everything and shot up from the seat. I winced at the shooting pain that pulsed through my muscles, clutching my temple in an attempted to ease the throbbing.

My hands went to my neck, expecting to find some bloody mess, but to my utter shock I discovered a bandaged covering the wound. There were no traces of blood of my chest, nor was there any more pain coming from my neck. It itched, but that was about it. I scratched at the material, going over the same question over and over again in my head.

How the hell did I get here?

"Don't touch it. You'll only ruin the dressing and bleed out more."

I jumped, turning to see Damon sitting in the oversize arm chair to my right, gazing at me. His elbows were settled in his knees as he leant forward, watching ever moment until his eyes landed on my neck. He cradled a glass of bourbon in one hand, taking small sips as his eyes focused on me.

The way he stared at me, no, watched me, remained me out how a lion stalked its prey. He shifted in his seat, as if making a move towards me, causing my breathing to jump. I instantly recoiled and hugged the blanket tightly against me. Damon stopped in his movements, not making another attempted towards me.

I noticed then that my torn dress from earlier was now replacing with a simply, white cotton nightgown that came just below my knee. It was a lot nice and easier to move in than my pervious outfit, but somehow I felt wrong. My eyes went wide and panicked. How did I get in this thing, unless..?

I shot I worried glance at Damon, terrified of the idea that he may have dressed me, but seeming to already know the question I had, Damon shook his head.

"Rose changed your clothing and dressed the bandaged on your wound." He said simply.

I winced at the mention of the mark he had felt on my body, subconsciously touching it as it seemed to throb again.

"How'd I get here?" I wondered out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"You collapsed and I couldn't leave you out there, so I carried you back." Damon replied without hesitation.

No wonder my mind felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls and I had a lump the size of a golf ball on the back of my head.

His gaze softened and his eyes dropped to the floor as if unable to look at the damage that was cause by his own hand, or rather teeth. My eyes wondered over his body as he had done to me before so many times.

His shirt was now ripped in multiply places and hanging from his body in tatters. It was defiantly unsalvageable. Dirt was smeared on his skin and although he had wiped his face of the blood, his jaw was still stained slightly with the substance. All the other cuts that he got from the fight had cleared up which I assumed was down to the fact he was some type of inhuman beast, a vampire. It was then that my gaze landed on the gaping hole in his arm.

The gunshot.

Blood was still weeping from the wounded and it was clear that he had made little to no attempt to clean it. He'd got that trying to save me. He'd saved me.

"Thank you." I uttered just above a whisper. "You saved me. I'm grateful."

Damon remained silent and unmoving, though I could see his jaw clenching ever so slightly in response. There was a long silence before he nodded sharply.

"You ran from me." He said at last, finally looking up to meet my eyes.

"You attacked me. Bit me." I retorted, trying to remain calm and avoid another argument.

"You provoked me!"

"You frightened me!"

This was getting out of hand, I knew it, but he was infuriating.

"Well you should learn to do as you're told!" Damon jeered, acting all smug as if he had won some sort of battle.

"Well you should learn to control your temper." I replied bluntly, watching with glee in his expression flattered and he admitted defeat.

The room returned to a deadly silence. The tension in the room was growing and I could feel myself getting all hot and bothered. I wanted to leave, get out of this room, but something was holding me back. I owed him.

He'd saved me.

My eyes scanned his hardened features and I inched closer to him dropping the blanket from my shoulders until I was knelt down in front of him. He said nothing, did nothing only watched me as I reached for the material of his sleeve as I gently rolled it up his arm.

"Why hasn't the wound healed itself?" I asked, watching as blood trailed down his skin.

"The bullet is still lodged in there." He muttered, acting as if it were nothing, finishing off his drink with a large gulp which I now realised was to dull the pain in his arm.

I ran my thumb up one if the trails of the crimson substance all the way up to the hole. Damon hissed out in pain, yanking his arm from my grip.

"That hurts!" He whined like some twelve year old child.

I merely rolled my eyes and made my way into the bathroom next door and in to the medical cupboard, pulling out a pair of tweezers, bandages, cloths and a bowl of warm water. I settled all the items down on the small table beside Damon, surprise that he actually hadn't moved at all in the few minutes I was gone.

I wrung the cloth out in the water before bringing it up to his arm, hovering just above the wound. I waited for him to lash out and yell at me to leave him alone, but when he said nothing I took it as a positive sign.

I slowly dabbed the cloth around the wound, clearing away the dried blood that covered the area feeling Damon's muscles tense under the lightest touches I gave him. He watched me, not saying a word, but not objecting to what I was doing.

Once the surrounding area was clean, I reached for the tweezers, gazing back at him briefly. "Now hold still. This may just hurt a little." I warned, trying to prepare him as best I could.

Without giving it a second thought, I gripped the end of the bullet and yanked it out as quickly and swiftly as possible. Damon growled at the pain, but managed to control himself just enough to stop from going on some rampage. The dark lines trailed down his cheeks and his eyes turned red, but he used piece of himself control to settle his emotions and finally calm down.

When I was sure the remains of the bullet were gone, I gently wrapped his arm up in the bandages, making sure to be delicate when tying the knot. My hands linger over the newly bandaged wound, unsure of what to say or do next.

"Like I said before, thank you for saving my life." I whispered, not expecting any sort of reply.

Damon said nothing but instead he reached down to cup my hands in his, using only the gentlest of touches.

His other hand reached out and gingerly touched my check before hovering over my own wound on the side of my neck. His thumb brushed over the material with a tender touch and his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused you." He murmured sincerely. "It was never my intention to lose control like that. And I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but…"

Damon's mouth held open, the words unable to leave his throat as he gazed at me.

"But what?" I asked, generally curious.

"I need it. I need your forgiveness." Damon practically begged his breathing unsteady and his features tense.

I wanted to forgive him, I really did, but it was hard knowing everything he had done in the short time I had known him. I would forgive him, but I couldn't do that right now.

"And I need some time. I need time to adjust and settle here after everything that has happened over the last couple of days." His face dropped. "But I will be forever grateful for your noble act and courage when you came to my aid. Thank you." It was the last time I was going to thank him on the matter.

"You're welcome." Damon's words were kind and gentle.

His actions, as well as his words, were confusing making it more and more difficult to work him out. He would switch between hot and cold and his temper made it feel like I was walking in egg shells all the time.

I was always one for first impressions and the one I got from Damon was that he was an uncaring monster who found joy in others misery. Now, after what had happened between us, I was beginning to question my own judgement. There was still warmth in his undead heart, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Maybe there was still some hope in finding the man hidden within the beast.

* * *

**Hello again! Another chapter finished, yay! So finally they are having some sort of connection I didn't want Elena to give in to him too soon because I know what I strong character she is and based on what Damon did to her, I think that it is just that he give her time to forgive him. I also decided to not have the wolf attack but gather an attack of a different kind because I want the story to focus around Damon being the only 'creature'. I also wanted to do this to show that Damon isn't exactly a 'beast' compared to the other people Elena has encountered. **

**So, what did you think? Also, please let me know if you liked my own the ideas like the gunshot wound and Tyler/Mason. Please let me know I will try to updated as soon as possible. I love all your reviews so please keep them coming! :) **

**Next chapter: Damon and Elena begin to bond as she discovers that there is more to the him than meets the eye. But can Damon keep all his dark secrets hidden from her forever? Stay tuned ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Damon's P.O.V.

I didn't know what came over me after she'd left, ran from me after I attacked her. She had every right to run as far away from me as possible. I'd fed on her, hurt her, marked her and absolutely terrified her.

It was my own fault, always my fault. My anger was not something that could be control and it was because of that she managed to slip through my fingers. My one chance, my one redemption from this life of hell was gone.

I shouldn't have bit her it was just that she made me so angry, one for disobeying me like that and then trying to jump out of the window! She claimed she had no intention to jump and deep down I believed her, but the beast that controlled me wanted another reason to be mad. Another reason to lash out and punish her. It was in my nature.

After she left I spent the next few hours drowning my sours in drink, trying to rid myself of the pain and guilt that I felt for harming her. It was over now, so what was the point in living day to day life knowing that I was to be cursed forever.

I'd stepped out into the gardens, eyes fixated on the open gate that she'd escaped through, letting the harsh ice wind and snow nip at my skin. I didn't want this life anymore, I didn't need to put myself through this pain ever again! All I had to do was remove my ring and it would all be over.

I'd reached for the dark blue stone, slowly slipping the band of my finger and closed my eyes, ready to be free…but I stopped.

I didn't know why until it hit me that she was out here. She was trapped out there, most likely lost and freezing to death. It was my fault in the first place that she was out there and I had to do something! I knew she hated me and would most likely never forgive me, but I had to at least save her.

It scared me because I didn't want her dead and she deserved more than this life. But I wanted her. I wanted her alive and well, living with me in the comfort of my home where I could give her anything she desired. Everything but her freedom.

She was too young to die, too innocent and too important to me to just me wasted away on some dirt road in the forest. There was something about her. She was different. Elena had a fire in that caught my attention as soon as I had met her. She was truly special and she was my salvation.

I needed her.

I ran and fast as I could, not bothering to let any of my servants know I was going, that would mean I would have wasted time. I had to find her and fast as the snow fall became heavier by the second and nightfall was starting to fall over the sky.

All my sense were on high alert as I sprinted at inhuman speed around the forest, hoping to find any trace of her. That was when I heard the screaming.

I blurred the hill front and through the trees coming to a halt and the clearing, the scene in front of me far worse that I could ever have expected. One man had his arms locked around Elena, pulling at her dress and ripping the material away. Another man was in front of her, grinning, as he reached for the hem of her under skirt, making it clear what his intentions were.

But I didn't let that happen.

Without a second thought, I ran into their direction and sent both those men flying through the air and in to the snow. The force of the shove sent Elena to the floor as I tackled the man who has restrained her. I tore in to his throat like a wild animal before throwing him across the field.

Everything happened so fast and before I knew it there was the sound of a gunshot, a tearing feeling in my arm. I lunged at the second man; grasping his neck and chuckling at his pathetic struggles to get free before a snapped his neck in one quick motion.

I heard a whimper behind me and snapped out of my monstrous state instantly. Elena was curled up in a ball by the men's cart, wrapping her arms around herself and trying to hide as much of her body as possible.

"Elena, are you alright?" I spoke softly, trying to calm her down and reassure her that she was safe.

She peered up at me, timidly, her beautiful doe eyes pleadingly as her bottom lip terrible and another sob escaped her. I reached out to touch her face when suddenly she flinched back as if I had hit her. I cursed, repeatedly blaming myself. This never would have happened if I hadn't scared her.

"Can you stand?" I asked quietly, hoping she could hear me.

She stared at me for a long moment before finally nodding and using the side of the cart for support as she rose to her feet. She clutched the side of her head, letting out a ragged breath as she tried to step forward but tripped. I grabbed her gently, making sure that I was supporting all her weight in my arms. She was so cold.

"You're fading fast Elena." I mumbled, gingerly stroking the hair from her eyes and checking for any more injuries. "Elena, look at me, focus."

I tilled her chin up and focused on her eyes, trying to get some sort of response from her, her eyes now drying up from the tears.

"Damon…" She whimpered just as her eyes clouded over and she fainted.

I caught her again in my arms, gazing down at her beautiful face, yet exhausted face. This was my fault. I lifted her up, bridal style, and cradle her as close to my body as possible. I had to take her home. My home.

Immediately I started to walk, not caring about the two dismembered bodies that were spread around the camp site. They deserved it. How those men would think it was acceptable to abuse a woman like Elena were not men at all. They were monsters. And people called me the beast! Ha!

I tried to stay focused, trying to cover and protect the fragile human in my arms as the wind nipped at her skin. She snuggled closer to me, her face pressed against my chest as she shivered. It wasn't too long before we arrived at the manor were Rose stood outside, her hand covering her mouth in shock. She'd thought I'd done this to Elena.

"Rose, I need you to get everything from the medical cabinets and bring it all in to the parlour." I pleaded, hugging Elena closer to me as I made my way towards the fire lit room. "Attended to all her injuries and insure that she is then cleaned and dressed when I return."

"Yes Master," Rose complied, hovering in the door way still. "What of your wounds, Master? Do you require blood?"

"No, I'm already healing. Now go and do as I have asked!" I spat, becoming irritated and anxious at seeing the girl in my arms.

I gently placed her down on the long couch right in front of the fire place, and pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm and protect her modesty. The dress was so badly torn I didn't think that there was any way in which it would be saved.

Her breathing was light, but she was still here. Still alive. I brushed the hair back from her face, seeing the tear tracks, blood and dirt that covered one side of her face.

Now that I got to look at her properly, she was actually very beautiful even covered in all the muck. Her features were relaxed and calm with her dark brown hair and flawless skin. Her lips were a light shade of pink and I couldn't help but notice the faint look of a smile on the corners as she nuzzled her head into the pillow.

I stared at her for a few moments longer, breathing a sigh of relief when Rose finally came in to clean and dress her wounds. I left to give them some privacy and head for the drinks bar in my study. I flinched when I gazed down at my arm and found the giant gaping hole with the bullet still stuck in there.

I deserved that, I guessed, and I couldn't be bothered to worry about myself at this moment in time. My one and only thought was Elena. She was safe. But this would have never happened in the first place if it was for me. I started this, that's why she ran and that's why she'd almost died.

I held my face in my hands, trying to cling in to the remains of my sanity and not breakdown. Whatever I did from now on would be for Elena. I had to protect her. I had to keep her safe.

What would she think of me, when she awoke? Only time would tell, and the time was slowly killing me...

* * *

It had been a few days after the incident and it was the most never wracking time of my life. Elena had awoke that evening and we made small talk about what happened. She'd thanked me for saving her and I'd begged her forgiveness. It didn't surprise me when she said she needed time to forgive, especially after everything that I had done.

I had kidnapped her brother, almost killed him, imprisoned her and attacked her. I didn't deserve any forgiveness. But the look that she had given me surprised me as I didn't see the fear anymore. She surprised me even more when she attended to my own injury, removing the bullet and cleaning the wounds.

No one had ever done anything for me like that; normally I would have to have asked. But with Elena…I don't know what it was but she had a pure heart, willing to do anything to help someone, even if that someone was me.

I had seen her since that night two days ago as she was bed ridden until she made a full recovery. She had a slightly cough and fever which she brushed off as being nothing, but I wouldn't - couldn't - watch her go through any more pain again. She had to get better. I was getting worried.

But finally, after two days, Rose announced that Elena was feeling much better and would be prepared to have dinner with me this evening. This was my chance! I was going to make it up to her!

I spent the best part of most of the day organising dinner, making sure that everything from the food to the decoration in the dining room was perfect. She probably wouldn't even notice, but I had to try. I had to make her feel comfortable around me.

I sat at the table, waiting. She should be here by now! I tapped my fingers on the edge of the table, practically counting the minutes down in my head. Five, ten, twenty minutes passed and I gave up hope. She wasn't coming.

I stomped over to the doors, yanking them open to make my way to my room, but instead came face to face with her. Elena.

She looked into my eyes and must have seen the burning behind them as she quickly looked down, twiddling her fingers in her hand.

"I-I'm sorry I'm late." Elena whimpered. She was still scared of me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself as I noticed she started to shake slightly, still not looking up. Her hair was pinned back in a braid that fell down her back and she was dress in a dark green dress. It wasn't as formal or fancy as the red one, but she would still be the main attraction at any ball. She was just beauty personified.

"No, it's fine." I reassured her, making her glance up at me. "I was just coming to check on you…"

"Oh…"

We fell in to an awkward silences, neither one of us knowing what to say each other. I just wanted to reach out and touch her, hold her in my arms and promise to give her anything she ever wanted just so I could see her smile again.

Her stomach made a growling sound and she instantly covered her low abdomen, turning a slight shade of pink in her blush. Food! How could I forget!

"Food's on the table," I moved to one side and gestured for her to enter the room. "Please, come join me." I asked politely.

Elena nodded and slipped passed me making her way to the end of the table and me at the other. I decided that it was best for me to stay on this side of the room, at least for now until she was more comfortable with me.

We tucked into our meals, although I was more picking at it. Human food tasted nice and I could eat it, but blood always seemed more appealing. Why eat food when it does nothing for my health other than make me feel human?

I cleared my throat. "So, Elena, how are you feeling today?"

"Much better, thank you." She murmured, taking another large mouthful of chicken.

I chuckled to myself, realising that she hadn't had a proper meal in days. The foods that Rose made for her over the last few days were mainly soups and homemade bread to help in building her strength again.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She nodded her head again, making it difficult to start conversation with her. "Do you have any hobbies or interests, Elena?" I loved saying her name.

Elena stared at me with a blank expression, biting her lip.

"I like to read…and write." She whispered, her cheeks reddened again as she looked up at me, finally holding my gaze.

"Really? What kind of novels do you like?"

"There's so many." She muttered but her eyes seemed to come alight at the topic of conversation. "'Call of the Wild' is my favourite, but I have so many other novels I like from romance to classic gothic fiction. I loved 'The Hunchback of Notre-Dame', 'The Phantom of the Opera' and even 'Frankenstein'." She was smiling as she went on about her favourite stories.

Her smile lit up the room and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her voice was like sweet music to my ears. She seemed so carefree and relaxed now. She seemed happy.

"Damon?" I heard her squeak from the end of the table. "Can I ask you a question?"

I stiffened, not sure how I should react. Something about the way she looked down at her hands and shifted in her seat told me it was risky and maybe even personal question she wanted to ask. She had to know about me; who I was and what I am now, but I didn't know if it was the right time. Would she be able to deal with something impossible to believe?

"Of course." I muttered, lacking conviction as I tried to relax.

"How did you end up like this?"

I froze. "End up like what?" I replied through gritted teeth.

"It's not that hard to figure out." She whispered. "Your face changes in to that of a demon. You're stronger and faster than any human being. You have fangs and you drink blood." She looked up at me with wearily eyes. "You are an impossible creature from the stories I read and yet here you are right in front of me."

I frowned, trying to keep everything under control.

"It's true. I am a Creature of the Night; a vampire."

Elena's features seemed to twist and turn in to a look of fear and distress in her beautiful doe eyes. She was visible shaking, trying to process the reality of what was going in here.

"What do you want from me?" Her voice was uneven as she tried to supress her tears.

"Company." I replied, earning a shocked look from her. "I meant what I said when you first came here Elena; I mean you no harm, I just want your company."

Elena did not seem at ease, even after I had answered her. Why did she have to ruin this evening with asking me questions?! Everything was going so well. We were both happy and I had managed to control myself, control the beast.

"And what happens when you bore of me? Will you kill me?"

I watched in silent as horror as her delicate features showed the pain behind her asking that, terrified by the answer. My mouth hung open. She really thought I would do that?

I strolled over to her seat and crouched down in front of her, taking her chin in my hand. She waited patiently for an answer, her breathing now uneven.

"No, Elena, never." I finally choked out. "I would never deliberately hurt you."

She snorted and pulled away from me. "How can you say that after everything you've done to me?"

I could feel the heat rising in my eyes and the veins run down my cheeks as she looked at me in horror. How dare she?! I snarled at her, reaching out and grabbing her now empty dinner plate and throwing it across the room and into the wall. Elena shirked as I proceeded to pick up multiply plates and throw them across the room. I watched with great satisfaction at the crashing sounds, letting all my pent up anger out before I lashed out at someone.

_SMASH!_

_SMASH!_

_SMASH!_

"Damon…"

Elena's shaky voice snapped me out of my monstrous state instantly. She was curled up on her chair, her knees pulled under her chin. She looked smaller and vulnerable. Smashed pieces of plates and glasses were spread throughout the room leaving nothing left on the table in my fit of rage. Shit.

"P-please stop…I'm sorry I asked, just please calm down." She whimpered, closing her eyes and turning away from me.

Damn it! I'd scared her, again! As usually I let my inner beast get the better of me and lashed out, just when we were starting to make progress too. I mentally cursed myself for being so reckless and stupid around her. I had to learn to keep it under control around her.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Elena. I-I didn't mean to frighten you."

She gazed at me, still hugging herself and flinching away whenever I made a movement towards her. A few tears had escaped her eyes which she wiped away with the back of her hand.

"I'd like to go back to my room now…please." Elena spoke softly, looking over at the mess everywhere.

"Elena, don't go." I pleaded, moving towards her as she made to leave the room.

"Don't!" She screamed when I reached out to her. "Please just don't touch me."

"I won't touch you." I assured her, holding my hand up in surrender. "Just don't leave yet...I'm sorry I lashed out and upset you. Just please stay down here for a while longer." I begged, looking down at the floor. "I enjoy your company."

Elena locked her gaze with mine, her expression unsure and wearily of me. She had every right to be after the way I had acted, but she didn't understand. It was part of who I was, the animal that I have been like for so many years. She had to give me time to adjust to having a human living with me. I had to be patience with her.

"I'm tired, Damon." She spoke softly. "But I guess we could talk tomorrow."

Her suggestion startled me in that I never expected her to actually offer to spend time with me. She was trying, like me she was trying to make this easier for the both of us which I was grateful for.

"Of course, I would like that." I smiled, watching as all the sadness and fear slowly disappeared from her features. "Good night, Elena."

"Good night, Damon." She whispered before disappearing out if the room.

When I was sure I was alone again, I grabbed a glass of bourbon from the bar and made my may to the parlour, resting back in my armchair. All the stress and worry from the last few days seemed to have gone as I enjoyed the heat of the fire. I was relaxed and for the first time in a long time, there was hope for me yet.

She was still afraid of me, that much was clear, but she was a lot more open and at ease around me when I wasn't raging and breaking down the house. I had to give her something that she could call her own so that she didn't feel she had to stay in her room all the time and be completely bored. But what?

She liked reading, but I couldn't just give her a book. That would be too simple…unless…

I sprung up from my seat and raced to the back of the house, coming to a stop at two large oak doors. They were padlocked together and I couldn't for the life of me remember where the key was so I gripped the lock and twisted it to breaking point.

The room was dark and a layer of dust covered all the furniture, but it was salvageable. With a little care, this room would be back to its former glory.

And I had a feeling that Elena was going to love it. I couldn't wait to show her. I couldn't wait to see her smile. I couldn't wait to make her happy.

* * *

**Hello readers! Sorry this look so long to update but I wasn't sure how I wanted to write this. I decided in the end that it would be best to go back to Damon's point of view just after Elena ran away so that you can understand why he went after her and how he felt about everything that happened. Damon is still a dark and out of control character, which I prefer as it gives him and Elena time to grow and not that she suddenly his good guy after a few days of knowing her. **

**Anyway, thanks for the feedback guys and I really hope that you have enjoyed it! I will try and update in the next few weeks! Also, just if you are interested, I will be starting a new story in a few weeks based around the idea from the Vampire Diaries season 4 episode 17. I loved the idea that Damon was some crazed killer with no emotions in the 70's, so I will be writing a darker story based around that idea. I don't know, just something I wanted to try. **

**Keep the reviews coming guys! Thanks!**

**Next time: Damon has a surprise for Elena that will take her breath away. Stay tuned ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elena's P.O.V.

The dim light slowly drifted its way through the glass panels as the blinding rays outside pulled me out of my dreamy state. I woke up to the wonderful smell of coffee and I yawned, stretching my arms. There was a bagel, two pieces of bacon and an egg. It was all still warm, as if it had only just been dropped off. I eyed the food with suspicion, before finally giving in to my growling stomach. I ate slowly while looking out of the window, feeling the sun's rays on my skin.

Oh, how I missed the outside world. If only I could step out there, if only for a few moments and relax, it would make me the happiest person in the world.

I let out a short and annoyed sigh before, shooting up off the bed and wandering over to my closet, pulling out a pale pink, knee length dress, black pumps and a grey cardigan the same length as the dress. I sat down at the vanity table, running a brush through my knotted hair. I didn't bother with makeup, because really what was the point? It's not like I needed to make an effort for anyone.

There was a light knock on my door and I gasped. There was only one person it could be. I wasn't ready to face him yet. Not after last night. The truth was that he scared me. His sudden change in demeanour was dangerous. At times, he was sweet and caring, and sometimes I let myself feel comfortable with him. But he had the ability to turn into a monster in a mere second, and that fact was making me question my fate.

With a shaky voice I told him to come in, and he approached me slowly, almost shyly, and closed the door behind him.

"Good morning, my sweet Elena." Damon said in a soft, velvety voice.

I mumbled a 'good morning', my eyes never meeting his, because I was still afraid after the night before's events. It was true, he had apologized, however, I had a hard time figuring out if he was still mad at me or not. I turned my back on him to face the mirror again, twiddling with the ends of my hair.

I noticed him come up behind me. His body language wasn't aggressive, it was cautious. He smiled a genuine smile and without any warning, he reached out to stroke my hair. The gesture surprised me, because it was soft, gentle, almost human, like he was trying not to scare me. He looked into my eyes and sighed, leaning over and gently brushed a few stray hairs from my face.

"I've got something to show you," He said, holding his arm out for me to take.

I froze for a few minutes, afraid of what he had in mind.

When I was with him, I was out of control. I had no control over my feelings, and I was stuck repetitively between my fear and compassion, between my fear and my feelings for him. Ever since he saved me, I realized that I felt something for Damon.

"What is it?" I whispered, trying and failing to hide the fear in my voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Damon confessed. "I just want to show you something, that's all."

My mouth hung open as I tried to come up with an excuse. His explosion was out right terrifying and I wasn't sure if I had the stamina to bear another one. I just wanted to be left alone and get through a day without being fearful of his temper. I didn't budge.

"Elena." He said and gave me a warning look.

I sighed and slipped my hand through his and he closed his hands around mine gently, walking slowly in the hallway. I bowed my head not wanting to look at him, but I occasionally looked up at his features. His face was gentle yet, as always, gave away very few of his emotions.

My heart started to beat fast against my chest. What was he planning for me today? Even though I knew that he wouldn't hurt me, I was feeling uneasy. At last we came to a set of large double doors at the end of a hallway and he unlocked it swiftly, making me I draw in a sharp breath. He noticed.

"Shh, it's okay Elena, don't be afraid," He hushed me, coming up behind me, his hands wrapped around my waist. "I won't hurt you. I just want to show you something. Something you'll like." He added and smiled, offering his hand again.

He paused again, glancing back at me quickly before moving to open the door for me and motioned me in with a small smile. I relaxed and followed him, the room almost pitch black until Damon made his way over to the window, and my mouth opened in shock as he parted the red curtains.

It was a huge, very clean room, and there were many books. In fact, I could've sworn that this library was bigger than the town's public library. From floor to ceiling on every wall were books of every size, shape and colour. There was also a writing desk and in the middle of the room there was a baby grand piano, which was covered with a white sheet.

I knew the manor was big, but never had I suspected this.

"There are so many," I breathed, looking at Damon in awe. "These are all yours?"

"I have collected them over the years," He answered. "It's really the only way I have been able to pass the time."

"It's incredible."

"This room is now yours," He said softly.

I gasped in surprise, looking at the amazing scene in front of me. Every book was very well kept, and I could smell a very fresh scent as I opened Macbeth by William Shakespeare, glancing at Damon occasionally.

"Mine? W-Why?" I stammered.

"It's the least I can do after the horrible way I treated you." He said almost apologetically.

"Thank you," I said, almost whispered. "You didn't have to."

"Does this make you happy?" He asked hesitantly after a few moments.

I nodded, shooting him a grateful look. He smiled in return stuffing his hand in his pocket. I walked around until my hand rested on the white sheet that covered the piano and looked at Damon, waiting for permission. He nodded and I carefully uncovered it, my fingers gently caressing the keys.

"Do you play?" He asked.

"I used to," I said, and bit my lip in wonder. "Do you?"

"I used to," He smiled at me, and I looked at him in wonder.

"C-Can you play something for me?"

He seemed surprised when he heard my question, however to my surprise, he slowly approached me and sat down, taking a deep breath, instructing me to sit down next to him. He left no space between us and I felt him caress my hand before he started to play, sending a jolt of surprise thought my veins.

As soon as his skilful fingers touched the keys, I instantly knew that he was playing Yiruma's 'River flows In You'. The music was soft, romantic, mixing up my feelings of happiness and sadness in to one. In a way, almost tragic. I watched his talented fingers glance over the keys and marvelled at the skill it took to play, and I knew no matter how many lessons I could ever get in a lifetime that I would never be able to play like him. However, I was just as content to sit and watch him compose the beautiful pieces.

Unknowingly, I found myself wanting to be held by him, wanting to feel him, so I took the risk and placed my head on his shoulder, letting myself relax. I felt him stiffen slightly, but soon relaxed, keeping to the steady beat of the music.

I sat there listening for what felt like hours, but it was really only a few minutes, getting lost in my own little world. Then he slowly came to a stop and I found myself wanting more from him. He brought his hands down to his lap and turned to face me on the seat.

"That was beautiful." I murmured, with a small smile. "And this room…it's just stunning." I glanced around me, knowing that the days of boredom where finally over now.

"Trust me, its beauty is nothing compared to what I'm looking at right now." Damon mused, smoothly moving some hair off of my shoulder.

I turned catching his gaze. I was monetarily stunned by his confession, unsure of how I should reply. I glanced away quickly, shifting slightly in my seat. How was I supposed to response to that?

"Elena," Damon said at last. "What do you want to do today?" He asked, eyeing me with general curiosity.

I bit my bottom lip, getting up from the stall and heading over the bay window, pressing my warm palm against the icy glass.

"What I would really like…" I paused, considering my words. "…is to go outside."

Damon gave a sigh, observing me and seeming to let the idea play around in his head. It had been snowing heavy over the past few days, by it had finally seemed to settle with little breaks of sunlight pushing its way through the clouds. The flakes had been falling heavily throughout the day, and were beginning to heap as they covered the grounds.

"Would it make you happy, if I allowed you to go outside for a while?" Damon questioned.

He came, stepping behind me slowly and pulling the curtain further to the side over my shoulder, so that we both had a better view. His arm brushed against mine. I could feel his eyes on me, but refused to look up, my eyes fixated on the soft flakes that fell.

"Yes, it would make me happy." I admitted quietly.

"Well then, let's go." Damon said with a smile, and my heart pounded.

I turned my head over my shoulder. "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course!" He encouraged, entwining this fingers with my own. "Come, let's go find you some warmer clothing."

* * *

Damon rummaged around the place, finding a pair of boots, mittens, scarf and winter coat, in a deep red colour, for me to wear. I'd insisted that I could do it all myself, but Damon had none of it, making sure to do up all the buttons himself as well as securing my scarf. I knew he was fearful of me getting sick again, but I really thought he was taking it too far. Still, it was better like this had him one of his moods, so I choose not to argue the matter.

Damon only shrugged on a leather jacket, before wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me out to the back of the property. I closed my eyes briefly at the close contact. I wondered why he held me like that, but it was to help me get through the icy patches on the steep steps that lead to the many grounds. I clutched at his arm, trying not to fall. His arm wrapped around my waist, supporting me.

I strong gust of wind wiped around us and I found myself hugging my jacket closer yet, at the same time, wanting to dive to the floor and make snow angels. I glanced sidelong through my blowing hair at Damon, whose gaze was transfixed on me. I gave him a small smile, prepared to say something, when the sudden sound of barking caught my attention.

A dog was at my feat, yapping and jumping at me and I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing correctly. This wasn't just any dog…

"Aisha!" I squealed, kneeing down and gathering her up in my arms. "I thought I'd lost you for good!"

"I found her a few days ago and assumed she had something to do with you." Damon said, smiling as he knelt next to me, patted Aisha lightly before scratching her ear.

To my utter surprise, Aisha started to roll on the floor, letting him rub her belly. It was strange. Aisha would never have acted like this before, especially around strangers.

"She likes you," Elena teased.

"I guess I'm just good with animals." He replied, finally coming to a stand as the dog ran off to chase a couple of birds.

Damon offered me his arm once I was stood, leading me around the grounds, but not saying a single word. I didn't particular mind the silence, being too busy and focused on the falling snow flakes that started to tickle the end of my nose. I giggled as it started to cling to my lashes and end of my hair, freezing it. Damon laughed with me, watching me, before glancing away with a smirk.

I took a chance, taking advantage of his seemingly good mood and grabbed a handful of snow before balling it tightly in my hand, wanting to see that smile again. I liked this new side of him that seemed to be coming through the cracks of his hard exterior.

I waited for the exact moment that he turned to look at me and launched the snow ball directly at him. It collided with the side of his face, catching him off guard and making him stumble, leaning up against a tree. He put his hand to his face, look from the snow to me before growling.

It wasn't the evil or harsh growl or reaction I had become use to and it was actually more playful than anything before.

"You just started a war, sweetheart," Damon yelled, a smirk and joyful glint in his eye as he accepted my challenge. "You are so going to lose."

I started laughing again, watching as he bent over and gathered his own snowball, which was turning out to be twice the size of my own. I glanced over my shoulder quickly as I fled from him, giggling to myself as I went.

I heard him coming after me, surprisingly at human speed, pursuing me, hunting me in the way he had so many times before, but today I welcomed it. Today was the day that I welcomed the idea of being able to let go and be free to do as I pleased. Today was the day that I welcomed the smirk on his face, his booming laugh as he came closer. And for the first time in a long time, I felt free.

I quickly darted behind a tree just as a snowball was thrown in my direction, narrowly missing me and hitting the bark instead. I panted, hiding behind it as I heard him coming closer, holding my breath and calming my breathing. But I was unable to supress the grin that was plastered all over my face.

And then there was silence. Nothing.

I stepped out from my hiding place, taking a good look around, but found nothing but snow. I took a few steady breathes and another step forward before I felt an unwavering grasp on my waist, holding me against a wall of muscle and making me squeal.

"Gotcha," Damon breathed in my ear, dropping a lump of snow on the top of my head.

I turned my head over my shoulder, my breathing hitching when I realised his face was a lot closer than I first thought. But I brushed the issue to one side, relaxing against his warm and comforting hold. Damon turned me around in his arms and reached out to stork the side of my cheek. I shuddered, but leant in to his touch, smiling up at him softly. One hand was still on my waist, pulling myself closer to him which I gladly embraced.

I shivered in the wind as the snow started falling down harder, watching it dance to the ground around us, brushing the wet hair from my face.

"Are you cold?" He whispered.

I bit my lip, nodding a little as Damon directed us back to the house. In only a few moments, I was curled up on the floor in the parlour room next to the massive open fire as Damon went to put our coats away. I curled up on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest and watched as the orange and red colours seemed to twist and twirl above the bluish and green in the fire place. The colours seem to melt into each other and form liquid, dancing and swinging like figures reaching to the sky as if to grasp the moon. It was strangely beautiful.

I was jerked out of my thought as someone draped a large blanket over my shoulders. I looked up and was capture in Damon's mesmerising eyes. I stiffened as he ever so slowly, he lowered himself to the floor next to me, not to close, but enough that I could almost feel his breath on my face, his eyes never leaving me.

My heart was pounding as my stomach refused to sit still, flipping itself over and over again. I knew I shouldn't have felt like this, seeing as I had spent so much time with him outside, but his expression had changed once again. Although it wasn't harsh, there was an edge to it that scared me in that I didn't know how he would react.

His arm reached around me, pulling my head to his shoulder and shifting my body so that I was now resting my weight on the side of his body. If anything could make me feel safe, it was being held by him, just like this. I stole a glance at his eyes to find them fixated on the flames as his lips pressed in to a thin line.

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at him with a puzzled expression, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry for the way I have acted and treated you these last few days. There is no excuse for the things I had said or done, but I hope you will accept it when I say that I am truly sorry. I just..."

"It's okay Damon, I forgive you." I breathed, resting my hand on top of his. "I'm sorry that I pushed you and for all the trouble I've caused for you. But if it's any consolation, we're both as bad as each other."

Damon's chest rattled as we both laughed at my pitiful attempt to lighten the mood. Yes, I was still annoyed about the things he had done to me, but right now and just being in his arms, made me feel calm. A fluttering feeling in my chest made my cheeks glow and my heart swell, something I'd never felt before.

Damon shifted a little awkwardly under me as he spoke, "And I hope you will grow to like it here. You can go anywhere in the manor and use anything you want. What's mine is yours."

A small smile played on my lips. I liked this Damon, the one who spoke to me in this way and held me in this way. It was so perfect to just be able to sit here in his embrace and only have to mutter a few small words.

I pushed my hair back. It was still slightly damp, tangled and wavy from the snow, but we were both drying off comfortably. I moved slightly, readjusting me blanket when I got to warm and caught Damon's gaze on me.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered, so quietly that I wasn't sure I had heard him right.

My cheeks burned hot and I shook my head lightly, glancing away. What the hell was I meant to say?

Damon moved closer, sitting up so he was almost in front of me. He inched his face closer to mine, resting his nose by my hair and taking a deep breath before pulling my hair away from my shoulder to reveal the bandaged bite mark. It was still a little tender, but was nothing to bad.

He rubbed the area softly before removing the dressing with care, inspecting the bite mark on my neck where he had sunk his fangs into. He swallowed thickly, not meeting my eyes, but I could still see the sadness and remorse behind them.

"I've hurt you, Elena," Damon whispered. "I'm so sorry."

I gripped his hand with my own. "It's okay, I forgive you."

He winced. "How can you forgive a monster like me?" Damon's jaw tightened, and so did his grip on my hand. "I'm a monster."

"But you're not, Damon." I asserted, leaning closer to him. "You proved that much when you came and saved me, protected me and cared for me. You're no monster, Damon, at all."

He watched me for a moment, almost in wonder as he nodded, bringing my hand to his lips and placing a tender kiss on it.

"Thank you, my beauty," Damon mused. "My Elena."

I felt tears almost gather in my eyes at the small gesture. The feeling of happiness that had consumed me throughout the day so far was back, and I finally knew where it was coming from. This happiness had come from Damon and I knew it. I drew in my breath, suddenly realising a truth that I would never otherwise be able to admit.

The way my heart would beat faster just thinking him and then when I saw him, my heart lurched for fear that I'd never see him again. The way that my stomach tied itself in knots whenever we were apart, but leapt for joy whenever he was near me. It was an unmistakable feeling.

I was falling for him.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I am so so sorry for the super late update here :/ I really don't have an excuse other than the stress from college and the fact I started a new story which I have had more motivation to write for. I do love this story and I plan to finish it in the next month or so :) **

**First off, a massive shout out to Amy (LiveBreatheVampires) for her help in writing this! I was suffering with massive writers block for how to write the beginning of this chapter, but she was brilliant in helping me out to write the basic first scene in this chapter, so thank you very much! If you guys are enjoying this story, then you should absolutely check out her stories! Seriously, they are amazing, so go check them out, NOW!**

**Anyway, so the cracks are starting to show and Damon's more human side is starting to come through. Elena hasn't just accepted her fate in being held captive, but she isn't fighting anymore now that she realises that Damon isn't the monstrous beast me makes himself out to be. Let me know what you think and help motivate me to get this story finished for you guys! Thanks so much for reading and, once again, sorry for the long wait :) **

**Next chapter: Elena starts to learn about Damon's curse and what has to be done to break it. Stay tuned ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Damon's P.O.V.**

Slowly, but surely, we were making progress. A few weeks passed by peacefully as Elena recovered and became more comfortable in the household. She was still scared of me, I knew that much, because she showed it in the way she flinched when I was close and the way her heart rammed against her ribcage. I couldn't blame her, it was my fault. I had scared her way too much, and to make matters worse I had also physically hurt her. The thought made me sick. How could I be so cruel? She was just a girl, an innocent girl. I couldn't blame her for flinching whenever I was near.

These facts were making me restless; because I knew that a lot of time was going to have to pass to win Elena. I tried to be as careful as I could, trying to assure her that I would never hurt her again and that she was safe with me. Even though Elena was appreciating my efforts, I wasn't pleased with the progress, I wanted her to stop being afraid of me, period.

Gaining Elena's trust and respect were difficult. I was visibly working to restrain myself daily, trying to bring a smile to her face and contain the darkness within me. It was difficult, trying to break a cycle of how I used to live, but I would do anything for her. Rediscovering the library was probably one of the best things I had ever done. It had taken me the best part of a whole night to clean the place up, but the results proved that to was all worth it.

Watching the smile and the way Elena's cheeks lit up made me feel something I hadn't felt it quite a long time, almost a hundred years. I smiled, remembering the way she put her head on my shoulder, and how it felt like my world had stopped spinning. To have her so close to me on her own terms filled me with true happiness; happiness that I feared I would never be able to feel again.

I looked at the brunette beauty who was now talking to Rose, helping her cook. She was so young at heart, so kind. She smiled at me when she noticed that I was looking at her, and right at that very moment all I wanted to do was wrap her up in my arms and kiss her, while I provide her with the safety she deserved.

I took a few steps towards her and locked my eyes with hers, smiling at her as I played with a curly piece of her hair. Rose had just gone to the garden to pick up some fruits, and I was left alone with the brunette.

"What are you cooking?"

"I'm showing Rose how to cook curried rice," She said excitedly. "I thought that I should be the one to cook today. In fact, I sent Rose to pick up some apples, as they make a great difference."

I raised my eyebrows. "Apples?"

She laughed. "Don't mock it until you try it. Apples taste great with curry. They sweeten the taste…" And she continued to explain the importance of sweetening the dish.

I looked at her affectionately as she continued to explain, obviously talking about a subject she was passionate about. Seeing her smile was already more than enough.

* * *

Days passed and Elena had already gotten through a great number of books, spending a lot of her time in with her nose in a book, and I occasionally joined her. Not much has changed, really. The only real conversations that we had were at dinner before she retired for the evening. I didn't want to admit it, but I was lonely without her company. I had no real friends in my household having spent years by myself.

I watched her from the crack behind the door of the library, the room she spent most of her time in now. There was a large pile of books stacked up in one corner of the room while Elena occupied her own little, cosy spot on the floor by the fireplace. She was stretch out and indulge as opposed to sitting upright. She was supporting herself on her elbows, her hair falling around her like a curtain as she set the book down in front of her, gazing at it tenderly.

How could she be so beautiful, even when wearing nothing except her shapeless and most comfortable dress?

It was slightly weird that I spent a lot of my time now watching her in secret, but I was too…shy to go speak to her myself. I found myself struggling to make conversation or whether she wanted to be around me at all. Sometimes, I wanted to tell her what I felt about her and show her how much I cared. At other times, I was too disgusted with myself, knowing that I had done way too much to deserve her attention; her…love.

It was even more painful with the cravings. After tasting her blood, I found that no other substance could quench the desire that I had. I promised never to feed from her again, but it was hard, especially when there were moments like this.

Right at that very moment, her neck was bare and waiting to be sucked dry, it was a most enticing thought. I swallowed back the desire because I could not let the demon part of me take over, again. Things had changed, of course. Elena seemed less afraid of me and she didn't seem to tremble in fear anymore when I was around.

All I wanted to do was simply touch her, to feel her warmth against my cool body. To hold her close to me and feel what it was like to feel accepted. To stroke her hair and wrap her in my arms as I cradled her to sleep. But I couldn't have those things, especially when it came down to Elena.

Because even though I was trying, I didn't deserve her.

Finally, I took a deep breath, knowing that I had to make my move now. I had to have hope, hope that someday she'll want me. Slowly, but surely, I shuffled into the room as to not scare her.

"E-Elena?" I stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

She glanced up from her book, her breathing hitching a little at my presence but it soon turned into a small smile. She closed her book, setting it to one side before sitting up on the rug.

"Good afternoon, Damon." She spoke softly, her voice sounding like music to my ears. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, not at all…" I shuffled into the room a little more, my hands clasped behind my back. "I was just curious to see what you were doing. Have you read all of these?" I asked, nodding towards the large pile.

"Yes," Elena admitted, blushing a little. "I just love to read."

I inched closer, sitting down so I was next to her and behind her all at once. I peered over her shoulder, checking the book that she was reading before I cautiously placed my hand round her stomach, shifting a little closer to her. With care, I pulled her closer to me so that her back was against my chest.

I heard her sharp intake of breath, and for a moment, I felt bad, rejected, even. But then, she quickly relaxed in my grip, leaning against my chest. I smiled and relaxed. She was fine. She was letting me hold her. There was no fear in her eyes. She was fine.

"What are you reading?" I asked, resting my hands on her shoulders gently, rubbing them slowly.

"Gone with the Wind…it's one of my favourites." She whispered, pausing before turning a little to look at me. "Would you like me to read to you?"

I was slightly taken back by her little request. She really wanted me to stay here with her? My heart started to beat a little bit faster, and it was right at that moment that I realised what this girl was doing to me. Not only she was making me feel, but she was changing me, she was making me shy and nervous sometimes; which was a very rare thing. I was also becoming sappy, and before, I would've hated that…but now, everything was fine as long as I held her.

I put my arms around her, pulling her towards me as I placed one hand on her back, stroking her sides gently. Unlike other times, there was no stiffness from Elena, there was no fear. She wanted me to hold her, and that's what I did.

Elena started to read. "'If you think I'll marry you just to pay for the bonnet, I won't.' 'Don't flatter yourself. I'm not a marrying man.' He replied, just as frustrated."

I was mesmerized by her, watching her as she relaxed, finding a pace as her eyes flickered from the page to me. I sighed, warm, content.

"'Well, I won't kiss you for it either.' Scarlett snapped. 'Open your eyes and-.."

I interrupted Elena, already knowing what the line would be. "'Open your eyes and look at me. No, I don't think I will kiss you - although you need kissing badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed, and often, and by someone who knows how.'"

Elena froze, her eyes wide. "How did you know that?" She gasped, turning around in my hold so that she was facing me.

"I'm familiar with this story," I smirked.

She looked at me in shock.

"Don't look so surprised," I said, taking the risk and running my fingers through her hair. "There was a time where reading was also a hobby of mine."

"What happened then?" Elena asked, her beautiful eyes boring into mine.

"I changed, I guess," I sighed, running my hands down her arm as she leant against my neck while she listened. "I soon started to realise that these…these love stories are just that…stories. I ceased to believe that love existed, especially love that is supposedly to last forever."

I swallowed thickly. "The truth is, Elena, I know what forever's like. And forever is a very long time. I don't think that there could be anyone in this world who could love a person and stay loyal for that long."

Elena sighed, turning to look at me. "It can happen," She said.

"Maybe," I sighed again, "But it's not simple, Elena."

She nodded her head, agreeing with me.

"Carry on, sweetheart," I said when the silence stretched out for far too long, and she continued to read with her beautiful voice.

* * *

After we spent several hours together, I decided to take her outside again. Her face lit up when she heard me say that, and she quickly went to change. I smiled happily seeing her so happy, but I also felt guilt settling in my heart. She wasn't supposed to wait for 'permission'. She was supposed to go out whenever she liked. Yet I was keeping that from her, reminding her that she was, in the end, still a prisoner.

But when I saw her dressed in a knee length purple dress and a jacket to warm herself up, I couldn't help but believe that she looked happy. Despite everything, she was smiling. I took her outside, keeping a gentle grip on her arm, and showed her around the garden, letting her enjoy the fresh air.

The snow had stopped falling and started to disappear from the ground as winter rolled by. I led Elena around the back of the gardens, keeping a firm grip on her waist so she wouldn't fall over, until we arrived at my green house. Again, this was a place I had not visited in many years, but with Elena's presence in the household everything seemed to change.

She raised her eyebrows at me as I reached for the lock, pushing open the French doors. I stepped back, letting her peak inside.

"Oh!" She gasped in delight. "It's beautiful! May I go in?"

"Of course!" I was already behind her, turning a few cogs until the main light came to life, brightening the room. "Please, go have a look around. I've never had a visitor before, never shared my…secret garden with anyone else."

Elena smiled at me, taking a small step inside and out among the flowers. She giggled, almost in disbelief as she reached out to touch the petals on a rose brush at the centre.

"It's glorious! The colours and the smells…it's incredible." She knelt down to one of the smaller pots which held a single rose bud. "It's so perfect and delicate."

Elena reached for the rose at the same time I did and her hand knocked against mine, sending a jolt of electricity through my body. I stayed for a moment and just waited, feeling her eyes on me as I watched her hand.

"But strong, as well," I whispered, pulling my hand away before it got awkward.

"I love it here," I heard her say as she sat down on the bench. "It's amazing."

"I'm glad," I said. "What's mine is yours now, Elena. You can come here whenever you like."

Her eyes widened. "You're letting me come here?"

"Yes," I said, stroking her cheek. "You can come here whenever you want."

She looked at me, her smile reaching her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," I told her, picking up her hand. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," She admitted. "But I'm enjoying this."

I chewed my bottom lip watching her shiver a little. "If you want, there are some unexplored rooms upstairs, if you want to look around?"

Elena gazed up at me, nodding her head with excitement before clutching my hand in her own.

* * *

There were many rooms upstairs on the top floor that I never used, mainly because the contained boxes upon boxes of old clothing and relics. Some of it had been passed down in the family and I had simply forgotten about them. In all honestly, I found it boring to go through everything by myself, seeing no fun in the matter at all.

However, with Elena there, it was something I was more than happy to be a part of. And she seemed to love it, already going through multiply box as I watched her eyes light up in wonder at the treasure she had discovered.

She took out a box at the back of an old cupboard and opened it, removing the wads of tissue paper that seemed to go on forever. Finally, she removed a full length, blue satin dress. It was a little old now, nearly as old as me, but it still held together as strong as the day it was made. I watched Elena's eyes as she ran her hand over the material, bouncing up and holding the dress to her body.

It looked like it wound be just her size. "You should really try that on."

"Oh, I don't know…" She wondered out loud, fingering the lace on the bodice. "It's must be old and I don't want to risk ruining such a beautiful creation."

"Try it." I insisted, getting up from the seat. "I'll be waiting in the parlour." I smiled, before leaving the room.

I made my way down the stairs to the parlour to give the girl her privacy whilst I made a well needed drink. I lit the fire and stretched out in my favourite armchair, waiting for her arrival. I felt stupid in one way, like a teenage boy waiting for his date. It was a nice feeling, however, to feel that I had something amazing and beautiful in front of me.

I smiled to myself and went to top up my glass when the door finally opened and she came into the room.

I'd been right about the dress in that it was a perfect fit, almost as if it had been sewn to her body, exaggerating all her curves. And I couldn't stop looking. She seemed slightly embarrassed, maybe at the way I was staring at her, but I couldn't help it. She was completely stunning.

"Take your braid out." I murmured, looking up to her and reaching for a stray hair that hung on her shoulder.

She made a face, but obeyed, reaching for the clip at the back of her head, letting her waves flow down her back like a waterfall. Unable to help myself, I reached out and gathered a small amount of her locks, brushing it over her shoulder and fanning it out.

"You're beautiful." I whispered, looking everywhere other than her eyes.

I let myself imagine what it might be like to touch her, to run my hands over the silky smooth satin and feel her warmth beneath it. But I had to stop thinking like that, thinking about her like that. I had to control myself. If she really knew how much I wanted her, I feared she would freak out or become upset that I thought of her in such a way.

I swallowed thickly, pushing the thoughts to one side.

I was silent for a moment. "Dance with me."

Elena's breathing hitched as his bit her bottom lip. "I don't know how to dance."

"I'll teach you. It's easy."

"But there's no music." She argued in a small voice and a smile.

I didn't want to force her in to something that she didn't want to do, but she hadn't out right told me she didn't want to. I gazed into her eyes and settled my tumbler down on a nearby table. I extended my hand, in a true southern gentlemanly manor and she looked at my outstretched hand and then back into my eyes as I smiled reassuringly. She let out a small sigh and placed her delicate hand in mine. The way her hand fitted perfectly into mine is made me smile as I lead her in front of the fire place.

I stood there, dumbly, for a few seconds. "What about my other hand?" Elena prompted softly.

"On my shoulder…" I hesitated for a moment as I brought my hand up to rest on her waist. "Now, just mirror what I do, okay?"

She nodded as I showed her the basic steps of a waltz, holding her gently as if she were made of glass as we went. _Forward…side…close…forward…side…close…_

She tried, but still didn't get it, her movements jumpy and uncoordinated like the thumping of her heart beat.

"Here." I whispered, pulling her closer than needed so her leg was pressed against my own. In that moment I felt every single nerve and muscle in my body freeze and go numb. The feeling of her was like having shocks of electric shot through my body. Still, I remained composed as I started to move, guiding her along with each step.

I started to hum lightly, a sift lullaby that my mother used to sing to me. We got tangled in each other as Elena's footing stumble slightly, forcing me to move closer still to keep her up right. Not that I minded though. Just being able to hold like this liked I had dreamed of was enough to send me overbroad. That and the fact that I kept getting a strong smell of her perfume mixed with her distinctive Elena scent.

We started to move in small circles to small movements, the only sounds noticeable were the crackles from the fire and our heavy breathing as my humming came to a standstill.

I thought back to how we had first met all those weeks ago when I first saw her and the way she had come to be in this place. I took a shaky breath as I thought; the memories still too raw. Yet, as time went on, that pain had become something more positive. We'd grown to know it other, trust each other and help each other.

"You are a fine dancer, Elena." I spoke softly as I ran my hand up her back.

She let out a giggle a pulled back slightly. "Well, I have an excellent teacher." Her smile faded a little, taking on a more seriously look but still calm and happy. "I've never had a friend quite like you, Damon."

_Friend…_I was her _friend_?

In one way I was relieved at knowing this. She didn't see me as a monster or her kidnapper anymore. By some miracle, she had started to see the good in me and changed her perception of me utterly. But, still, it won't be good enough. I wanted more and not just because it could break my curse. I wanted everything about her and though I would never admit it out loud…I was falling in love with her.

"At first I hated you for imprisoning me here." She continued quietly. "You took everything away from me and hurt me, not only physically, but emotionally and mentally as well."

I cringed, trying to step away from her. "I know. I know I'm a monster and I should never be forgiven for the things I have done. I just…I just…" I swallowed harshly, letting go of her body and moving to stand by the window.

I felt tears in the corners of my eyes and closed them, wishing that this could all be over.

"What?" Elena whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder and gently turning me to face her. I let her. "Tell me."

"I just couldn't be alone anymore." I admitted, looking down at the floor.

"I understand." She sighed. "I know what it's like to feel different. To feel like an outcast. You must have been incredibly lonely."

I made s face, trying to decided what this beautiful young woman had just said. She was an outcast? How? Everything she was…it was what I wished I could be. Kind, caring, compassionate, loyal…loving. I could be those things, if I tried, but that meant letting her go and giving her freedom back. As much as I wanted that for her, I couldn't. I almost wanted to tell her, wishing she'd say that she didn't want to leave, that she wanted to stay with me because she was happy here. But I knew she wouldn't.

It also left me wondering why she hadn't asked her leave. Could it be that she didn't want to anymore? I didn't dare to hope of such a thing. But, still, the smell of her perfume lingered in the air around me, one that I hadn't smelt before. Maybe…possibly…

"Damon, can I ask you something?" Elena whispered, almost having to force the words out of her mouth.

"Of course." I breathed.

"P-please don't take this the wrong way, but why are you like this?" Elena uttered.

I took a sharp breath, knowing that this question was going to come up sooner or later. "Like what?"

Elena turned away, almost in fear like she expected me to get angry and hurt her. My hope that I had built up smashed in to a million pieces, now knowing that she still was truly afraid of me deep down.

She licked her dry lips and cleared her throat. "I mean…how did you become a vampire?"

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in an update! I was lacking inspiration to write, but with the help of Amy (LiveBreatheVampires), she really helped make this chapter amazing! Thank you! :D **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was meant to show the struggles Damon is going through in the way that he feels about the situation. I hope that the relationship is going at a steady pace and that you are enjoying it :) **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and support guys! You are all amazing! Expect an update soon and let me know what you all think :)**

**Next chapter: Elena learns about Damon and his curse, but will she be able to handle it? Stay tuned ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Elena P.O.V.

The way Damon stared at me when I entered the room with the dress on made my cheeks burn. His gaze wandered all over my body, drinking in every aspect of me. His jaw twitched a few times and his Adams apple bobbed in his throat as he finally meet my gaze. I took a deep breath, keeping my head down as I approached him slowly.

"Take your braid out." He asked me.

I did as I was told, taking in a shaky breath when Damon reached forward and ran his fingers through my slightly wavy hair. He was looking everywhere but my eyes as he continued to fan out the knots, letting it flow over my shoulder.

"You're beautiful." Damon whispered, almost too low for me to hear.

"Dance with me."

"I don't know how to dance."

"I'll teach you. It's easy."

"But there's no music." I argued in a small voice, even though I secretly wanted to.

I just didn't want to embarrass myself even more. Damon was obviously an experienced man and, at times, I found that more intimidating. I was a small town girl who grew up in the slums of a dying city. He was almost like royalty living alone in such a big house, surrounded by anything and everything he could have ever wanted. It made me wonder why he wanted me, after everyone he could have, why me?

I tried to object again to dancing, but before I knew it Damon's hand was extended out to mine pulling me over on towards the fireplace in the centre of the room. I felt my heart hammering in my chest as Damon took my hand in his and rested his other hand on my waist. I had taken dancing lessons as a child, but nothing like this before. I didn't have a clue what I was doing, but I trusted Damon to lead me. I trusted him.

He started to pace forwards and backwards in the basic steps for a waltz. I was familiar with the dance, but felt my knees go weak at the feeling of Damon's hands on me. I knew I had to turn right there, but somehow my body turned left throwing me completely off balance. Just keep dancing.

Damon chuckled and pulled me closer so that our bodies were pressed tightly together. My leg rested on his and my sharp breathing made my chest and his collide every time.

Damon leant forwards and rested his mouth by my ear, humming a sweet tune as he moved around in careful circles. It sent chills down my spine; his voice was soft and comforting almost, but there was this edge to it that scared me. He moved his hand from my waist to my back, stroking me up and down in a soothing rhythm.

It felt strangely nice, the way his movements matched the timing of his hum and the way he swayed us both from side to side. I was comfortable with this, with him touching me in such an intimate way. It felt right. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, getting lost in the tune and the moment.

It was so strange but so right. I felt safe.

"You are a fine dancer, Elena." Damon said, gazing at me.

I couldn't help but giggle, beaming upon at him. "Well, I have an excellent teacher." Our dancing seemed to slow and I finally felt it was the right moment to tell him. "I've never had a friend quite like you, Damon."

_Friend._

The word seemed to echo in the room and I watched Damon's features twist a little in…uncertainty? I felt the same because, over the last few weeks, he had become much more than just a friend. Of course, he was someone I could rely on and talk to and share anything with, but our connection ran deeper than just that. Damon provided me with stability and safety. Although it was never like that in the beginning, it had grown in to just that. Little under two months ago, I was ripped away from my brother, forced to live with a monster.

But something changed.

There was change in not only Damon, but also myself. It was wrong. He'd kept me captive for so long that I wonder if it was just the Stockholm syndrome, but I knew it wasn't. Unlike the people I had grown up with in my home town, Damon accepted me completely for who I was, not trying to judge me or change me. In reality, he was the one who saved me from a lifetime of misery. It didn't mean I forgave him for keeping me here, but I was starting to understand now.

"At first I hated you for imprisoning me here." I continued quietly, trying to be gentle with my words. "You took everything away from me and hurt me, not only physically, but emotionally and mentally as well."

He cringed visibly and tried to back away from me.

"I know. I know I'm a monster and I should never be forgiven for the things I have done. I just…I just…"

He looked to be on the verge of tears as he stared out of the window, hands turning in to fists in the pockets of his jeans. I felt my own heart break a little seeing him like this. He looked so small and innocent and…afraid.

"What?" I begged, placing my hand on his shoulder and gently turning him to face me. "Tell me."

Damon's eyes had slowly started to soften, the harshness of his features falling apart like a mask. He reached forwards desperately gripping my hand and pulled me into his chest, running his hands down my back.

"I just couldn't be alone anymore." He admitted softly.

"I understand." I sighed. "I know what it's like to feel different. To feel like an outcast. You must have been incredibly lonely."

There was one question that I had been dying to ask. It was risky and personal, but I had to know. Asking it would be dangerous and I feared his reaction, but I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. I had to know.

"Damon, can I ask you something?" I gulped, having to literally force the words out of my mouth.

"Of course."

I took a deep breath. "P-please don't take this the wrong way, but why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

I turned away, almost in fear like I expected him to get angry and hurt me.

I licked my dry lips and cleared my throat. "I mean…how did you become a vampire?"

Damon's brilliant blue eyes pierced through me causing me to stop my actions. His eyes seemed sharp and cold just like the rest of his facial features, but there was pain behind them, which was something I could all to easily relate to.

Damon gave me a small and rare smile before taking my hand in his and leading me to the chairs in the parlour. He directed me to the sofa as he went and poured himself a drink. He always seemed to have some sort of alcoholic beverage in his hand, but then again that probably had something to do with being a vampire.

"I was a selfish person." He muttered, setting down in his arm chair, staring at his glass. "I was a vile, evil person. I prayed on the weak, humiliating them and taking away things that could never be replaced. I was a ruler…but no one truly ever respected me."

Damon wasn't glaring nor was he even frowning, but his relaxed expression seemed to frighten people away, even me at times. He wouldn't meet my gaze as his thumb moved back and forth over the skin on my wrist. He moved back ever so slightly, allowing me some room to move as he reached back to the table for another drink.

"Then, one evening, a storm swept over the land, the worst on almost twenty years. Many villagers were left to fend for themselves in whatever shelter they could find, while I stayed in this massive manor big enough for the whole village to fit in…but I didn't let them." Damon paused and swallowed thickly. "A woman came to manor asking to speak with me urgently. I was never one to deny a beautiful woman, except that she was a hideous creature, not worthy of my time. She disgusted me and so I dismissed her out into the storm, banning her from ever entering my property again. I thought I had seen the end of her, but I was wrong."

"That night, whilst getting ready for bed, the hag appeared in the mirror as I stared at my reflection. She stepped out of the glass frame and as she did, her disgusting looks disappeared as she revealed herself to be a witch of immense beauty. I just stood there, unable to move, unable to think. I was immobilized. She pushed me to the floor, held me down by my throat and, with glass eyes, she cut into her own wrist with her finger nails, letting the blood drip down her arms and pool at her feet. She gripped my hand from my side, the crimson liquid burning in to my skin. I tried to scream but no sound came out. My eyes started to burn, my cheeks ached, my gums melted and my throat felt like it was on fire."

He took a deep breath, looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"And then she spoke the words that would haunt me forever…'You are a veil, cure and unworthy man with the status you have and the orders you give. Who are you to decide if someone is deserving when you yourself deserve nothing. You are a monster and so you should be treated as such. Stripped of your good looks and truly feared by everyone, you will accept this as your punishment for the years of misfortune you have disposed on others. You will not age, nor die, nor have any contact with the outside world. You have one hundred years, Damon. Make them count or stay like this forever; a Creature of the Night.'"

"Oh my…" I whispered, reaching forward and gripping his hand.

"After that I woke a vampire, a true monster. I craved the blood and the feed and the hunt…I just couldn't stop myself. I was cursed."

I drew in a sharp breath, watching sadness consume his eyes again. Something seemed to be missing. If he was indeed cursed, then there surely was a way to break it. Isn't that the way these things work, you have to change or do something to become normal again? Damon was hiding something from me and I knew it, I just couldn't figure out why.

"How to do break this curse?" I inquired.

Damon shook his head. "It doesn't matter, not anymore. I'm stuck like this forever and there's nothing I can do about it now."

And with that, he left the room in haste, leaving me wondering what I could ever do to help him.

* * *

It was an early evening when Damon came to me. I was sitting on the balcony, wrapped in a blanket, as I watched the sunset slowly in the distance. The snow had finally cleared as the seasons slowly started to change again. It scared me to think that a whole season had passed since I came here. All that time ago when I was free.

I barely heard him approach, but I sensed his presence immediately, his familiar scent surrounding me as he drew closer.

"You okay out here? It's quite chilly." Damon commented, leaning on one of the benches behind me.

"I'm fine," I turned my head over my shoulder and glanced up to see Damon watching me intently. "I never normally see you out here." I said, smiling down at him.

He looked up, his face brightening slightly. "It's too beautiful to be cooped up inside," he admitted. I nodded, moving towards the railing as I followed his gaze to the ground below.

I heard him move again, coming to stand beside me as he watched the rays spread across the land, slowly disappearing behind the hill. Damon took a deep breath, which sounded more like a chuckle. I glanced at him curiously.

I smiled at him as he beamed at me in excitement. "What?" I asked with a giggle.

"I was just wondering…do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

I laughed again, raising my eyebrows at him. "I have dinner with you most nights."

"Right, of course…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, chewing his bottom lip. "I-I was just thinking that maybe, only if you wanted to, we could have a proper evening tomorrow. You know, dress up a little, dance and, maybe, we could read to each other."

His expression almost playful as he came forward, gazing at me with so much hope and joy in his eyes. But, there was still something behind all that and it made me feel something deeper for him. There was darkness inside of him that he couldn't seem to escape and I now knew that that came from his past. It was something he would never be able to forget or forgive himself for.

"I would love to, Damon," I said, gripping his hand in my own.

I glanced up, our faces inches apart, and for a moment I thought he might kiss me. But he did not. As I held his gaze, I tried to find the anger there that I was so familiar with, the fury and that temper. But I saw only softness. Damon reached up and brushed the hair away from my face, his touch gentle as if he was afraid I might break.

And then he stiffened. His breathing became harsh as he took a step back and out of my grip. Those soft features seemed to shift as his mask of a monster fell into place, all over his beautiful face. His ocean blue eyes had given way to black and red, as dark veins crawled across his cheekbones. His lips parted as fangs dropped from his gums, too big to be contained in his mouth anymore. He was panting and my eyes went wide as I looked at him, staring at the real beast that was buried within him.

Damon quickly turned away, hiding his face in his hands as he began to shake. I knew I had to do something, and so I stepped forward, holding on to his shoulder as I tried to turn him to face me.

"No!" Damon shouted, refusing to look at me. "Don't! Just…don't look at me…"

"Damon, it's okay…"

"No, it's not." He roared, but the anger didn't seem to be directed at me. "I don't want to frighten you with my…my face."

"I'm not afraid of you." I whispered, truly meaning it.

I wasn't scared of him anymore because I knew that he would never hurt me, no matter what. We had something…an understanding.

Damon turned to me, his mask disappearing, but there was still evidence of his hunger as his eyes were still dark around the edges. I hadn't actually seen Damon drink any blood in the last few weeks. I'd asked Rose about what his diet was like, and she told me he seemed to be drinking less and less. He didn't seem to want to drink from any of the girls in the house, instead turning to animal blood. But it took its toll on Damon. He looked tired all the time and didn't have a lot of energy anymore.

I had to do something about that.

"Here," I whispered, coming forwards and offering my wrist. "Drink from me."

I closed my eyes when he took my hand and raised it to meet his lips. I took a deep breath, preparing for the pain that was to come from a vampire bite. But instead of the sharp teeth, I felt the soft touch of his thumb run along my skin.

"I can't, Elena." Damon shook his head, looking down. "I promised myself that I would never do that to you again and I intend to keep that promise."

"But how else are you going to survive?!"

"I'll find another way." He said stubbornly. "I'll drink from one of the servant girls."

"Damon, please." I begged, cupping his jaw. "You need blood now and I am offering it to you, willingly."

"I just can't, Elena." He almost whimpered. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Hey, you listen to me." I demanded, forcing him to look into my eyes. "I want this. Think of it as my way of repaying you for saving my life. I owe you this much so, please, let me give you this."

He seemed to debate this for a while in his own mind, but I could tell from the way the muscles in his jaw twitched that he didn't have an option. He needed blood. Damon hesitantly reached out for me and pulled me towards the chair on the balcony, sitting back in it and pulling me on to his lap, back pressed against his chest as he wrapped a firm arm around my waist.

"Just, please, be careful." I pleaded, not wanting to have the same experience as before, and I closed my eyes, relaxing in his grip. Because right at that very moment, his hold on me was the only thing that made me feel safe.

The first and last time Damon drank from me was the worst and most painful thing I had ever encountered. It made my body twitch all over and a shudder run down my spine at the thought. I just hoped that it wouldn't be like before…However, I knew that he was going to be gentle this time. The way he held me was a promise enough. Even though I had initially offered him my wrist, I knew that he was going to bite my neck-and I secretly liked that, because this was going to be more intimate and not just as an act of feeding.

His fingers ghosted across my arm, leaving behind a trail of goose bumps in his wake. I sat still, heartbeat steadily increasing from the curiosity as Damon brought his face closer to my own, titling a little as he focused on my neck. My breath caught in my throat, however, when Damon started to gingerly brush the hair away from my neck. I could feel my body immediately tense up and my heart rate started to increase, both in fear and anticipation.

He bent his head down to my ear and said, "I want you to relax, okay." The sound of his velvet voice by my ear encouraged me to nod in compliance.

He placed a gentle kiss on the area that he was going to bite and my heart started to flutter at how gentle he was. Damon ran the tip of his nose along the throbbing vein a few times, blowing lightly and placing another long and tender kiss on the area. I felt it when he started to suck a little, running his tongue and massaging the area. A moan passed my lips as I leant back on to him, gripping the hand that was wrapped around my waist.

I almost jumped away from his grasp when his fangs slowly and gently pierced my skin. His fangs sunk into my neck and my lips parted slightly, head rested on his shoulder. It stung with the initial pain making me uncomfortable, but Damon caressed my body, stroking and running his other hand up the side of my body. The aching started to subside until it was turned into pleasure.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as my hands clutched his hair, pulling him closer to me. Damon wrapped an arm securely around me, pressing our bodies together in an unbreakable embrace as his breathing became harsher and he sucked harder. I could feel myself becoming lightheaded as Damon finally retracted his fangs from me, but his face was still pressed to the crook of my neck.

"Thank you, my Elena," He breathed against me as my body lay in a peaceful limp on top of him.

Damon went to my neck again and started placing kisses on the two wounds, licking them and cleaning off any remaining blood stains. If his hand hadn't been supporting me, I knew I would have fallen to the ground as Damon pushed his tongue in one of the marks turning pain into pleasure. My body felt like it was in fire and my breathing was sharp as his tongue removed the last blood stain.

Finally he pulled back, leaning against the back of the chair and shifting me on his lap so that I faced him again.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, his features filled with concern.

I smiled reassuringly at him, resting my body on his. "No, you didn't."

Damon's fingers traced my face from my cheek bones to my lips, his eyes glassing over a little. He seemed so relaxed, for the first time since I'd met him, he looked completely at peace and happy. He grabbed a bandage of the side table and placed it on my neck, pressing his lips to the cloth on my neck once more.

"Thank you." Damon purred again, hugging me closer to his body.

"No, Damon…thank_ you_…" I said as I leant against his chest, letting myself close my eyes just for a little bit, wanting to be held by him. Soon, I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

"Sleep, my beauty," Was all that I heard him say.

* * *

**Hello! So I have another chapter for you! I loved writing this chapter, seriously it was so much fun to look at Damon and his dark, vampire side. It was about showing the development in the relationship as Elena has come to trust him more than ever. It shows that Damon is also opening up, although he is still keeping some of his own secrets buried. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will have another one on the way in the next few days! Once again, shout out to my Beta for his chapter, Amy (LiveBreatheVampires)! Let me know what you guys thought of this and I will update as soon as possible Thanks for all the feedback and support!**

**Next chapter: Dinner, dancing and Delena as they come closer than ever before, but will something break them apart for good? Stay tuned ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Damon P.O.V.

I reached forwards and gently tucked a fiery wave behind Elena ear, before tracing the back of my fingers across her cheek. Elena sighed contentedly and turned her face towards my hand, seeking my touch and my gaze softened slightly.

The sun had finally set over the hills, the land now blanketed in a midnight blue. All I wanted to do was watch Elena sleep. To watch her the same way that I watched the flowers bloom in my garden every spring. But I feared that if she woke, she'd think I was weird. Carefully, I tucked my arms under her knees and gripped her upper body as I lifted her in to the air. I pressed her tighter to my chest.

I scooped her delicate frame into my arms and she snuggled closer, her face pressed against the crook of my neck as she shivered, the blanket still wrapped around her.

She woke halfway up the stairs to her room. "W-what..?"

"You fell asleep." I murmured as I continued to move. "I was carrying you to your room. Don't worry, I won't drop you, trust me."

"I can walk." She mumbled.

"I've got you, I promise." I replied softly, wanting an excuse to hold on to her a little longer.

She settled back in my arms and back against my chest. Her hands curled in my shirt and her ear rested on by heart as she breathed softly. I carried her to the top of the stairs and to her room, reaching for the door handle without dropping Elena. But she grabbed it, pushing it open for me as she clung to me.

Her voice came through the darkness. "No one's ever carried me before. Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

I tightened my grip on her. "You're as light as a feather."

She didn't say much more after that, dipping back into a little sleep. She trusted me. I made my way through the large room, using my vampire sight in the pitch black as I reached the bed. I placed her on it and slipped her shoes off and positioned a couple of pillows beneath her head before pulling a blanket over her body, tucking her in. As I watched her sleep, I noted that any signs of hatred, fear, or anxiety were absent.

I brushed a few hairs from Elena's face and a short sigh escaped my lips. I wanted to kiss her so badly, there in the darkness. It had been so long since I'd touched someone the way I touched her. But I knew it was wrong. It would be wrong to take advantage of her sleeping, and if she woke up, she might never forgive me. I swallowed back the desire because I couldn't let the demon part of me take over. I wouldn't.

And, for the first time, I saw a smile grace her soft lips as she slept. A real, genuine, smile.

"Good night, Elena." I whispered in to the darkness.

"Damon?" At the door, I heard her voice drift to me. With the last bit of strength she had, she took a deep breath. "Thank you…"

* * *

_I was in a meadow by a lake, sitting on a bank and watching the sun set behind the hills. It was truly beautiful and absolutely perfect. Elena ran across the field with her long, brown hair moving with the wind, while she picked up her blue dress. She seemed to skip and laughter escaped her as she jumped on top of me, pinning my back to the floor._

_I felt a warm breath on my skin and turned to find Elena caressing my cheek and inhaling my scent from the crook of my neck. I brought my hands up to her face, but she grabbed them before they could reach their target. Her grip was gentle as she rolled her thumb over the top of my hand, eye lids fluttering as she leant forwards a little._

_I closed my eyes as she placed a kiss on the smooth column of my throat, nibbling slightly at the soft and sensitive flesh. I looked up at her and she leaned forward slightly but stopped a few inches from my face as if seeking my approval, hesitant and searching my eyes. I leaned even closer to show my approval, and when she touched her lips to mine, I thought I would explode._

_Elena smiled and moved closer to me and hugged me tightly. I sighed, loving the way her silky hair felt in my hands. I sat up, keeping my arms wrapped around her as she rested her head on my shoulder. I hugged her tightly to me._

_And that's when she whispered the words I had waited too long to hear…_

_"I love you…Damon…"_

* * *

I shot up from my bed, as my heart smashed itself against my rib cage. There was sweat all over my body as I began to choke on the tears at the back off my throat. I ran a hand over my face, calming my breathing.

It was a dream…just a dream.

But my heart shattered into a million pieces. It was this sadness that just wouldn't go away. I couldn't control it anymore. It was not only sadness but a darkness that I couldn't even escape. No one could ever love me, no matter how much I tried. With only a few months to go before my time was up, I held little hope for happiness anymore.

I swung my legs out of the bed and sat there staring down. I reached for my half empty glass of bourbon on the night stand, knocking back the last few drops to try and quench my thirst. It burned at the back of my throat, but I didn't care. I just had to find a way to forget, at least for a little while. I just needed to forget.

I felt dirty. Like I could still smell her on me, even though it was just a dream. I felt dirty because I had thought of her in such a way, but I couldn't deny it anymore. I wanted her. It was the first time I openly admitted it to myself. Even with all this crap that had gone on, I wanted to love her. And I wanted her to love me too.

* * *

I took a quick shower and started browsing through my shirts, my towel wrapped lightly around my waist. I wanted to look nice for her and I found myself getting anxious again. Did I really want to make it look like I had gone and made too much of an effort? Or was the purpose of this evening to be outrageously over-dressed for dinner?

I sighed and settled on a simple, black button up and shrugged it on as my towel fell to the ground with a soft thud. I pulled on some boxers and dark slacks. I leaned over the sink, examining the stubble on my face. I debated shaving, but decided in the end to keep it, knowing that Elena liked my stubble. I could tell by the way she would rub my cheek, or lean closer to me when reading.

There was a soft knock at the door, and I felt my heart almost leap from my chest with the thought that it could be Elena.

"Sir?" Rose poked her head inside. "I think your food is almost done and Miss Elena's almost ready."

"Of course. Thank you."

The moment I turned the door click shut again, I began to panic. I went back to the mirror in the bathroom, running my hand through my hair over and over. I went through my bathroom cabinets a few more times before I decided I was ready, settling with a messy hairstyle and rough jaw. I guess I was stalling, trying to find something else to do other than go to her. I didn't want to mess this up and I had this gut feeling that I was somehow going to ruin everything, as usual.

I took a deep breath, and made my way down the hall where Rose waited. She directed me to the bottom of the staircase, asking that I wait a few moments. My palms were sweating and I chewed on my bottom lip repeatedly. What was I going to say? How was I supposed to act?

It had been years since I went to a proper dinner and, of course, I was completely clueless on the correct way to go about these things.

That's when I saw her.

She stood before me at the top of the stairs, nervously gripping the ruffles of her dress as she took a shaky step down. The dress was the colour of the red roses from my greenhouse when they were in full bloom on a nice, spring day. It complimented her skin perfectly, giving her a soft glow behind her rosy blush. Her hair was pinned to one side, covering the bite mark. It was simple, modest and an absolutely stunning dress which made her beauty stand out above all.

"Oh my…" I breathed, my eyes wide.

"Is this alright?" Her expression turned worried, as she came to the bottom step. "I mean…I…there's another dress that I could wear, if you prefer." She stuttered, turning on her heel again.

I gently grabbed her wrist and smiled. "No. I mean…you look…beautiful."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief before clearing her throat, facing me fully. "Thank you very much. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Dinner should be ready now." I mumbled, holding out my arm for her, which she took gratefully.

There were candles lit along the table and the food was already speared out with wonderful smells and sights that made her mouth water. I smiled down at her and the directed her around the table where two chairs stood together.

"I thought it would be nicer if we sat close to each other, instead opposite ends of the table." I said with a smirk as she nodded in agreement.

"It smells amazing!" She beamed, walking the length of the table, sampling the smells of each dish.

I just watched her as she bent over, taking a particular interest in the roasted lamb in the centre. At that point, my gaze was drawn to her neck and the shadows of the valleys and peaks of her collarbone below. I licked my lips and smiled a little to myself, remembering the sweet taste of her blood. I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath.

I jumped a little in surprise when I realized she was staring back at me, one eyebrow raised as she came to stand in front of me again. "What's the matter?" She asked.

I knew what the problem was, but I didn't tell her. I couldn't tell her that I was thirsty again, because I was afraid that she'd think that I see her as a meal. Elena was much more than that to me, and I had to live everyday with the guilt of the bite mark I had given her when I had forcefully attacked her.

So instead, I gently stroked her knuckles. "Nothing. Just…watching you." I thought for a moment that it sounded creepy, but that quickly passed. I wasn't ashamed.

"Really?" She murmured, blushing a bright red. "And what do you see?"

I took a deep breath, gingerly tucking a standard of her hair behind her ear. "Innocence…" I whispered. "Kindness…strength….beauty…"

The back of my hand ran over her cheek, wanting to feel her warmth again. She closed her eyes and hummed a soft flutter so quiet that I barely heard it escape from her lips. My hand tightened ever so slightly on her shoulder, an involuntary reaction to her very presence as I tried to control my desire.

"We better eat or the food is going to go to waste." I smirked apologetically and took her hand in mine as I led her to the table.

I pulled out a chair for her, like a gentleman would, not wanting to be the evil monster anymore. I was done being the villain. When we were finally sat and Rose served us our first course, which consisted of chicken parmesan. However, I decided to be the one to serve her tonight, and took the dish myself as I started to fill Elena's plate. Rose then filled our glasses with the finest red wine and I smiled when Elena scooted closer to me as we started to eat.

I felt her staring every now and then. I'd finish chewing and casually look up at her. She'd lock eyes with me for a few moments, smile and then look down at her food almost embarrassed for being caught.

"Tell me, Elena," I said, deciding to take the risk, "How are you feeling right now? Honestly?"

"I'm good, thanks," Elena smiled back, clearly not understanding my question.

I ran my hands through my hair nervously. "No. I mean, are you happy here? With me?" I prayed that she'll say what I needed to hear.

She paused a little, and I felt my heart tighten painfully against my chest. "Yes," She breathed out finally. "I'm not…I'm not sad anymore."

Unable to handle her cuteness any longer, I rose from my seat and took her hand, pulling her up. I carefully put my hands around her waist and pulled her into an embrace, placing her head on my shoulder as I stroked her hair. "I'm glad," I told her. "I meant to do this for a very long time." I gave her a gentle squeeze and she happily accepted the hug, returning it.

Right at that moment, however, I knew that there was a thing that I really meant to do for a very long time. As she looked at me with her beautiful puppy eyes I felt the desire to touch my lips with hers, to feel them against mine. God, why was I so scared?

I tried to think about a happy ending. Maybe if I kissed her, she'd kiss me back, I thought. I could wrap my arms around her and finally show her that she, Elena, was not a meal to me or a prisoner, far from it. But then the terrible ending popped up in my mind, an ending where Elena ran from me, thinking I was there to hurt her or to rape her. I cringed at the last word and shuddered. Rape? I'd rather die.

"Damon?" I heard her mumble against my chest.

"Yes?"

"Are you happy here?" She asked, stepping away from me, but still holding my hand.

My hands reached to cup her face, and my finger softly stroked her cheek. I watched the light swim around in her eyes, and the way her breathing picked up when I moved closer to her. My finger reached out to pull her lower lip before trailing down her neck, softly touching her sweet, irresistible skin. I could feel her pulse underneath and I swallowed thickly, trying to keep the beast hidden.

"Being with you…" I breathed softly, "…it's the happiest I've been my entire life."

"Why me?" Elena asked. "What is it about me?"

I traced the soft lines on her face with the pad of my thumb before bringing my lips to her cheek. It was a light peck and I pulled back instantly, but I felt the growing need for more. I looked back at her with hooded lids, my own breathing uncontrollable as she gazed at me. I thought that she would be disgusted or feel violated, so I paused, because I didn't want her to feel that way mainly because I feared that she'll hate me and that will ruin everything. However, the look in her eyes told me otherwise.

I paused for a moment, licking my dry lips before I leant forwards and pressed my lips to hers lightly, hardly a romantic kiss, but one filled with passion all the same. I lingered there for a while longer than necessary, my lips only brushing hers as I took a few breaths. I started to brush a piece of hair away from her face and was stroking the side of her cheek.

Then, to my surprise, Elena leant forwards again, her eyes darting over my features before her lips barely brushed mine in a tantalizing soft gesture. Her mouth parted and I leant my face to hers. I continued to study her and searched for any hint that could tell me that she didn't want this, but I couldn't find any. Her doe eyes were half lidded and filled with something that looked like desire. Her lips were separated and her breath was slightly ragged.

I couldn't help myself anymore.

I brushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned down to press my lips to her skin. "Because you are the one who has shown me the light." I purred at last, answering her question. "You saved me from darkness…you're my angel, my salvation. You're my…everything."

My nose brushed against hers now and my forehead rested against hers. In an instant her hands went around my neck to pull me closer as my arms wrapped around her body as our lips crashed together. She smelt like the purest flower and tasted of sunshine as our lips began to move softly and rhythmically.

It felt good. It felt right. Kissing her…it was the most real thing I ever felt.

I had kissed and been with many women in my lifetime, but none of them compared to this moment right now. Being with Elena felt like the missing piece inside me was finally whole again. Her hands found their way into my hair, gripping it tightly and messing it up in the process as she wanted more. I let out a growl at her roughness, but I was loving every moment of it.

Using a bit of my vampire strength, however still being gentle in fear that I would hurt her, I pushed Elena up against the wall. She gasped for a moment, but didn't protest as I attacked her mouth, nipping at her swollen lips. I brushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned down to press my lips to her skin. I kissed her neck, all the way up to her ear as she twirled my hair in her fingers, urging me on. I gently nibbled on her skin and ran my hand across the top of her chest, just along the hem of her dress. She hummed, her head falling back against me as her eyes fluttered closed.

God I wanted this, this and more. I wanted her so much that the thought of being without her hurt me _physically_. I couldn't explain it, but I knew, right at that very moment, I knew that this girl was my everything. I loved her. I didn't know that I was capable of love but I loved her. I stroked her sides as I continued to kiss her, hoping that she felt the love I was giving her. My hands lingered on the hem of her dress, but I didn't dare. I didn't want Elena to think that I wanted her for her body, that this was just about sex. I tried to control my desire, not wanting to frighten her in any way. I knew that I had to be gentle with her; because if I made the smallest mistake I could lose her. I could push her away from me.

Then, all of a sudden she stopped kissing me.

I pulled away from her, startled when I saw her expression. Her eyes were wide, as if she had just woken up from a dream.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, stroking her knuckles.

"I…" Elena stammered, "I...can't. I can't do this right now, Damon." And then she ran away from me as if she was scared, leaving me alone in the dining hall. I couldn't understand what happened. Did I frighten her? Maybe it was because of the kiss. No, I thought. She had kissed me back. She was willing. I hadn't violated her. It wasn't forceful. I continued to think.

Could it be that she was running from me because I wanted her badly? Because maybe, just maybe, she saw that my eyes darkened with lust? I cursed myself but then I calmed down. No, it couldn't be. I hadn't done anything wrong. I hadn't hurt her.

I made my way to her bedroom, wanting to talk to her. However, Rose appeared in front of me and stopped me.

"Don't," She said. "Elena is confused right now. Give her some space."

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, thinking the worst. However, I nodded and complied.

"She'll never love me…" I spoke bitterly. "I don't deserve her."

* * *

A full hour later-after three glasses of bourbon- I finally decided it was time to face the music. I had to apologise to her. I felt awful and ashamed that I had let my control slip so easily. I had no right to just kiss her.

"Elena?" I knocked on her door and waited. No answer. "Damn it Elena, please open the door and talk to me. Please." I pleaded pathetically. I debated going in anyway, but that would just open a new problem. Plus, I was trying to be a gentleman about this.

I leaned forwards and pressed my forehead against the door, groaning out loud. My chest was aching painfully and I felt my bottom lip quiver slightly.

"Listen…I'm sorry. I just need to be in control of myself and to be completely honest I'm never in control when I'm around you so I'm just going to have to deal with it. I shouldn't have...I...I just," I licked my lips, taking a deep breath. "…I think…I think I love you, Elena…" Those words felt foreign to my lips as let them out, but I spoke them anyway.

When no sound came from behind the door, I let a tear slip from my eye, wiping it away angrily. This was my entire fault. I had rushed into things too quickly and ruined any future chance that I could have had with her. It was over.

"Anyway, I'm sorry...again. I'll see you in the morning." I whispered, forcing my way from her door and down to my own.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted one of my roses by her door. I picked up the rose from the ground and turned off the lights before heading back upstairs, vowing to give it to her tomorrow. I stumbled across the stairs and into my room. When I opened the door I set the rose on the table and shrugged out of my shirt, hanging it on the door handle before making my way to the bedroom.

"I was starting to wonder where you were," A voice spoke, shattering my thoughts.

I jumped back and narrowed my eyes, scanning the room until my eyes fell on something I would never have expected.

"Elena?" I gasped. "I thought you were in your room." And I had just apologised and confessed my love to an empty room. Great!

"Why would I be in my room?" She asked, coming out of the shadows slowly.

"Well…you know…b-because I thought you were mad at me." I whispered, looking down at the floor.

When I finally looked up, Elena stood before me, her cream night gown wrapped around her body and her hair falling in waves over her shoulders. Her lips were a bright red and her eyes were glassy. She smiled softly, reaching up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I could never be mad at you, Damon." She mused, leaning back to gaze in my eyes. "I'm…I'm just scared. I'm so little compared to you and…I feel like…" She was breathing deeply, her voice shaky. I understood what she meant.

I nodded slowly. "I'm terrified too," I admitted.

"But…you're not scared of anything," Elena countered, raising her eyebrows.

I chuckled lowly, my chest vibrating with the effort as I pulled some of the hair from her face.

I sighed but smiled. "Coming from the woman who terrifies me above all else."

And with that, I touched her nose before placing a kiss on her cheek again, feeling her smile. At that, I sighed contently.

Maybe my chance wasn't ruined after all.

* * *

**Hey guys and gals! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! It was a tricky one to write, so big thanks to my beta, Amy, for all your help! **

**Anyway, Damon has finally admitted his feelings for her..! But she didn't hear XD Typical love story, but don't worry, they will be getting very close in the next chapter ;) Let me know what you think and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Next chapter: They're both scared...scared of the unknown. But will Elena be able to finally say the words that Damon is desperate to hear? Stay tuned ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Elena's P.O.V.

I gazed at my reflection in the mirror of my bedroom, realising I barely recognised the girl who stood before me. I had changed in so many ways, mostly for the better. I wasn't fearful of what people thought of me anymore, now that I had Damon. He had helped me grow up so much. My confidence was back and I could finally see myself as a whole person again.

After my parents' death, I had feared I would never feel happiness again, but I had been proven so wrong.

I was dressed in a nightgown of my choice, a light cream colour that fell just above my ankles. I walked over to the small dresser and picked up the brush I had used before. I took my hair down and ran the brush through it once, letting my natural curls flow over my shoulders.

I sighed, feeling confused. I couldn't be with Damon, I just couldn't! We were two completely different people who came from entirely different worlds. Then again, every thought I seemed to have was about him. He invaded my every dream, thought and daily activity. But I loved that I had someone to care for and who cared for me back. I wasn't sure what it was, what bond we had…but I knew it was something.

I mean, I had ran, yes, but it wasn't for the reasons that I knew Damon thought. I was…scared. I started to think maybe I wasn't good enough for him. After everything he had told me, he was used to being surrounded by many beautiful and enchanting women. And yet now he was stuck in this place with only me. Why was I so special? Did he feel the same way?

I took a deep breath, my mind made up. I felt my room, fleeing down the corridor to his wing. I hadn't actually entered his room before, but I knew where to go, standing before the great oak doors. I hesitantly opened the door, checking to make sure I wasn't walking in on him.

I stepped inside and struggled not to gasp at the beauty of the room. It was a large master bedroom, and in the middle of the room there was a huge four post bed covered in rich linens and thick pillows. The room was painted a beautiful colour of red, white and black. The furniture was made of dark wood with an antique ivory decor, making the room seem as if it was from another time. The curtains were pulled back, framing a large window.

I ran my hand over the material, strolling towards the bay window and pressing my cool palm against the glass.

My smile fell however when I heard the door handle click and my heart raced. I turned with a start, shoving the book behind my back as I gazed wide eyed at the door.

Damon entered the room, clearly not noticing I was here. I noticed a red rose in his hand, a rose which he had set on the table. I sighed as I watched him throwing his shirt over the door handle, running his hand over his face and groaning. I swallowed thickly, getting ready to make my move.

"I was starting to wonder where you were." I said.

Damon jumped, glaring in my direction, but his eyes softened when he saw it was me. "Elena?" He gasped. "I thought you were in your room."

"Why would I be in my room?" I asked, coming out of the shadows slowly.

He rubbed the back of his neck, seeming embarrassed. "Well…you know…b-because I thought you were mad at me." He whispered, looking down at the floor.

I smiled softly, standing before him and reaching up on my toes. I pressed my lips to his and a tingle shot up my spine as his moist mouth closed slowly round my own. Unlike our pervious kisses, this one felt special. It was gentle yet insistent, loving but possessive. I allowed my eyelids to close and enjoy the sensation as his tongue lightly swept across and between my slightly parted lips.

"I could never be mad at you, Damon." I mused, leaning back to gaze into his eyes. "I'm…I'm just scared. I'm so little compared to you and…I feel like…"

I didn't finish, hoping he knew what I meant.

Damon nodded slowly. "I'm terrified too," He admitted.

I raised my brows, confused. "But…you're not scared of anything,"

Damon sighed but smiled. "Coming from the woman who terrifies me above all else."

I reached up and hesitantly rested my hand on his chest, watching him breathe and feeling his heartbeat. He closed his eyes as his nostrils flared slightly at my touch, his body shaky slightly. I bit down on my lip and ran my hands up his chest to his neck and around to his hair. His skin was so soft, so different from the hard exterior I was so used to.

My eyes widened as he growled under his breath and grabbed my hips. His shoulders heaved up and down as he pressed me against one of the posts on the bed, trapping me between his body and the smooth wood. I gazed in to his eyes, half lidded as he tried to regain his control.

Slowly, I dropped my hands from his hair to his waist and wrapped my arms around him as I buried my head in his chest. I felt him stiffen beneath me and he let out a small groan, however he wrapped me up in his arms nonetheless, his chin finding the top of my head as I buried myself into him. I breathed deeply, taking in his scent, feeling a light bit of his chest hair brush lightly against my cheek. I whimpered as his hands spread across my back, pulling me closer to him, pressing his whole body against me.

I pulled back, grazing in to his eyes, seeing them slightly blood shot. I squeezed Damon's face between my hands and willed his eyes to mine. I could see the dark rings around his iris and the veins forming on his cheeks as he tried to turn his face away from me. I sighed, taking his hand in my own.

"Damon…you need blood." I cooed, rubbing his knuckles.

His eyes opened and his forehead crumbled. "Elena?" He questioned, confused.

I knew that he would reject my offer, but another part of me knew that the temptation was too much for him to bear. I stretched out my head, exposing my neck, and guided his mouth down. He struggled against my grip and protested.

"Elena, no…I can't…" He shook his head. "I just don't want you to see yourself as…dinner…"

"Damon." I snapped, facing him again. "You need blood. You need strength. So please…let me…" I whispered. His eyes bore deep into mine before his lids began to droop again. "I trust you. Remember that? I trust you."

I craned my neck to the side, wanting to feel the pleasure of his bite once again. I felt him lock his arm around my waist before nuzzling the crock of my neck. He licked at the two wounds from before, which were healed, but still marked. I felt Damon sigh and instead he raised my wrist to his lips, kissing the skin gently. He looked me in the eyes as I nodded, reassuring him that I wanted this.

He looked into my eyes as his jaw dropped, his fangs coming into place once again. Then, without warning, Damon sunk his fangs into my flesh and started to drink deeply. I looked at my wrist, my face shifting in discomfort at the new sensation before quickly being replaced with complete and utter bliss. I glanced up at Damon and found his eyes locked to my own. I started to breathe deeply, our eyes not wavering from each other. Damon grabbed my arm with his strong grip, holding it closer to him, moaning deeply.

I started to feel a little faint, not from blood loss this time, but instead from the passion and pleasure that came with his bite. Damon seemed to sense my weakness, gripping my waist tightly as he lowered us to the floor, continuing to drink at the same time.

Finally, after a few minutes, Damon dropped my wrist, letting it fall between us as we both panted. He licked his lips on any remaining blood as I collapsed against him, his arms already open to catch me. He looked up at me and frowned at the two puncture marks on my wrist. I just stared back, my forehead leaning against his and there we sat on the floor just huddled tightly together. I found myself never wanting to let go of him.

I listened to his heartbeat, reassuring me that he was still just a man underneath all those layers. I felt his hands in my hair, gently stroking it with his fingertips as his breathing slowed down.

"Do I taste different from other people?" I found myself asking quietly.

Damon started at me intently, licking the corners on his mouth. "Yes." He whispered against my cheek. "You taste delicious. There was no other way to describe it, but it is the most incredible blood I have ever had."

"What's it like? I mean…drinking the blood, how does it feel?"

"It makes me feel…alive. Like I'm waking up for the first time after years of sleeping. I feel free."

I bit my bottom lip, studying him carefully.

"Is vampire blood different to human blood?"

I felt Damon stiffen in my arms, almost as if he had never expected the question to come up. Hesitantly, Damon unhooked his arms from around me, rising to his full height again and walking towards the window. The moonlight shadowed his features from me, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking or even feeling at that moment.

"Vampire blood…my blood…it has certain more advanced elements that normal human blood." He swallowed. "Any human who drinks it will have heightened senses, faster healing and it makes you feel invincible."

I paused, processing the information carefully.

"What would happen if I drank your blood now?"

Damon's eyes were ablaze as he glared at me. "No." He replied bluntly.

"Why not?" I said, my tone upset and confused.

"Because I said so, that's why." Damon said, his voice stern.

"But, Damon-..."

"Just drop it!" He came at me and for the slightest moment I was scared.

I backed up until I hit the wall and had nowhere to go. He slammed his hands on either side of me and looked me up and down. A little scream escaped me and I closed my eyes as I felt the air rushing due to the slam of his hands. I knew that he would never hit me, but for a moment I panicked as I expected pain. His nostrils flared as he looked at me up and down. I was trapped between him and the wall, eyes wide as fear took over. I just stood, frozen, before him as he glared at me. I whimpered a little, swallowing thickly as a tear ran down my cheek.

Damon blinked a few times, his eyes fixated on the tear. His features relaxed and realisation seemed to take over him. The realization turned to shock and he backed away from me slowly, holding his hands out in front of him. Damon took deep breaths, his body shaking as he looked at me, mouth open and eyes watered.

"I-I…" He backed away from me like a wounded animal, his legs weak as he went down on his knees.

I remained frozen, putting my arms around myself as he stood there, kneeling before me. "Don't hurt me," I said, even though I knew that he wouldn't. At that moment, however, I felt panicked, because it had been a while since Damon was mad at me.

I saw the pain and the unshed tears in his eyes as I muttered that little sentence. He hugged my waist, resting his face on my stomach, and for a moment I didn't see a vampire or a man in front of me, I just saw a scared little boy.

"I would never hurt you." He said softly, almost impossible for me to hear. "I'm so sorry, Elena. I'm sorry I scared you. But I would never hurt you," He said again.

"I…I know," I stuttered, still stunned by what had happened, "I do. I just…panicked."

He looked down at the floor. "Please don't hate me, please don't hate me…just…please." He whispered.

I forced his face up, but his eyes were somewhere behind me, completely distant. I guess we were both trying to process everything. Tears prickled behind my eyes and my teeth dug sharply into my bottom lip. The desperation in his tone was enough to make me want to break down with him. The fear of rejection was evident in his posture. And the pain in his feature made me release how much this was tearing him apart inside.

Damon must have taken my silence as something else as he got up, sitting on the edge of the bed. He started rocking back and forth, pulling at his hair and mumbling something incoherent under his breath, hiding his face away from me.

"Damon?" I crawled across the bed and cautiously put my hand on his shoulder, leaning my cheek on his back between his shoulder blades. "I will never hate you."

"E-even after everything I-I have done?" He stammered. I could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

I didn't answer that because I didn't have an answer. It was hard, being trapped here, not knowing if my brother was safe. Not knowing what was going on back home, it broke my heart. Of course, I had grown to get to know Damon and care for him deeply…but I would never be able to get over what he took from me. It would always be there, dormant at times, but I would always be a struggle to get over that. It wasn't hate, it was…disappointment.

"It's late now." I said softly, getting up from the bed. "You should get some rest."

I shakily got to my feet, walking to the door without looking back. As I reached the door, I turned around and looked at him from across the room, his head between his knees. I hated seeing him like that.

"Damon…" I said just above a whisper. "I don't hate you."

And with that, I left the room, leaving him alone for the second time that evening.

* * *

That night was the most uncomfortable sleep I had ever had. I had tossed and turned all night long, my mind filled with thoughts of Damon and the uncertainly of my future. I didn't know what was going to become of me, but all I could hope for was safety of my brother and then myself. It I had that, then I would happy.

It was only the early hours of the morning, with the sun just rising over the hills, when there was a soft knock on my bedroom door. I felt too sad and tired to raise, however I sighed and opened the door. Damon was there, dressed into a light blue shirt and dark jeans. I could still see the shame and hurt in his eyes, however he was smiling gently at me.

"May I come in?"

I nodded, and he entered the room, noticing that he was keeping his distance. He thought that I was scared of him.

"I didn't get the chance to give it to you earlier," He said quietly as he handed me a red rose. I was surprised by the gesture, however I took it from him and looked down at it, caressing the petals with my fingertips. I tried to hold back tears. Not because I was scared of him, but because I felt miserable. I knew that this was a losing battle.

I turned around and put the rose in a vase without a word, reaching out to wipe a tear away. Only when I turned back, Damon was in front of me, his hand gently caressing my tear away.

"I'm so, so sorry," He said again. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I'm sorry for hurting your brother and for making you take his place." He caressed my hair and placed a kiss on my forehead. "But I want you to know, Elena, that I will never harm you again. You are safe with me, I promise you that."

"I know," I said between sobs, "It's not why I'm crying."

"Then tell me," Damon said gently. "Tell me."

"I'm just…so scared," I admitted. "I…This world…I never thought that all this is real."

He wrapped me up in his arms as I sobbed in his chest. "Shh, shh," He hushed me. "You're okay. I got you. Nothing's going to hurt you."

"You're right," He said again after a while. "This world…this life, it was difficult. I don't want you to be sad anymore, Elena. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner," He tilted my chin up gently. "I want to make you happy. Let's go out, Elena. We can go to town and we can get you some nice clothes to wear, and we can grab a bite like normal people do. What do you think?"

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "You're letting me go outside?"

"Yes," He breathed.

He was trusting me, despite everything. It was true, I would never escape from him, mostly because I didn't see Damon as my kidnapper anymore. I would never leave him.

"I'm trusting you because…" He reached for me and cupped my cheeks. "Because I have nothing to lose, Elena. Even if you decide to run away from me, I won't stop you, because I know that if you leave me I won't be alone anymore."

My eyes widened in confusion.

He caressed my cheeks softly. "If you leave me, I wouldn't live long enough to actually feel pain, because I'll be long dead."

And with that, a tear ran out of his eye.

"I'm not going to leave you, Damon," I said. "I'm happy here, with you. I'm not going to lie…I miss my family. But being with you…It's right."

I tiptoed so that I could touch his face, and he closed his eyes in response to my touch. I kissed him softly and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you, Damon."

We hugged each other tightly for a few minutes before Damon cleared his throat. "Come on. Wear the pink dress I gave you a while ago. I want to see you in it."

And with that, he left me alone to change, and for the first time that day, I genuinely smiled.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So this chapter was a bit shorter that what I normally write, but I think it was a nice, simply chapter. This story will becoming to an end soon and, I know, most of you will be like "Its a Beauty and the Beast story, so we already know the ending!" Well...let me just say that the ending I have drafted for this story will be very different from the originally story line ;) **

**Now that I finally have my exam results back, I should be updating more. I am happy to tell you all that I passed all my exams with a B in Media, a A* in Extended Project and a Distinction (equivalent of two A*) in Business! I official have my University placement to study Makeup and Hair Design for Film and Media! I am over the moon and finally the stress of waiting is gone so I will be updating a lot more for you guys!**

**Oh, and if you are reading 'Can't Be Tamed', I will be updating that in the next few days :) **

**Thanks to Amy for all her help writing some parts of this chapter and all her support! Check out her stories, especially her new one 'Bound To You'. **

**Next chapter: Elena is free (sort of) and back in her home town. But will she find that a lot more has changed that she ever believed possible? Stay tuned ;) **


End file.
